NCIS's Tony vs CIA's Ray
by AgentTiva
Summary: What will happen when Ray and Ziva have relationship problems? After pyramid.
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Ziva David stood in the pouring rain. She accepted every ice-cold drop that fell onto her warm body. Her body grew numb after a few minutes under the down pour. Ziva did not cry, nor did she ever allow herself to show emotion especially when she became vulnerable. She was very vulnerable tonight as she stood face to face with a gravestone that read a name that brought many memories into her head. Ziva's mind was flooded with the thought of the man lying dead beneath the ground. She'd bite her lip when she felt tears building up. The gravestone read, _Eli David_. She hadn't attended his funeral and she almost changed her mind when she made it to the cemetery entrance, but she forced herself to enter. Somehow, she had lost strength. She couldn't allow herself to believe he was gone. Ziva was accompanied by a friend. Her partner Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone called him Tony for short. He watched as she looked at the name on the gravestone, then at the dark night sky. Tony didn't speak, or complain of the icy water drops that fell on him. He stood in silence unable to decide whether to comfort her or step away. Tony finally spoke after ten minutes of standing in the freezing rain.

"Ziva, c'mon it's cold." Tony stated soothingly.

"Tony…it's never rained like this in Tel Aviv before." Tony was silent and watched her face.  
>Her eyes were covered by a strange expression, which Tony didn't understand. He had never seen her this way before. She was so…quiet.<p>

The whole team, including the Director of NCIS Vance, had traveled to Tel Aviv to give Ziva some support. She had learned of her father's death two days after Ray Cruz left for another one of his CIA missions that had been classified. Ziva did not know the contents of the mission, but the information she was given was limited. She knew it involved Ray Cruz and his partner Trent Kort. It was confirmed to Ziva that her father had been shot in the head by a man with a bandage over his eye. When Ziva was given this information by, Officer Ben Gidon who had witnessed the shooting, she knew the identity of her father's killer as did the rest of the team.

"Yeah, well it's raining really hard now so can we go?" Tony asked becoming anxious.

"Why, Tony?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Because it's cold." Tony shivered.

"No Tony, why is he dead. Why did they have to kill him?" Ziva questioned the reason for her father's death.

Eli had been killed by a CIA operative that Ziva had come in contact with multiple times.

"I hate Kort too, if it makes you feel any better." Tony patted her back.

"I don't understand. Why didn't Ray tell me?" Ziva felt betrayed.

"He couldn't Ziva. He's sworn into secrecy, and as much as he wanted to tell you he couldn't." Tony defended him, but found the gesture very difficult.

"Why do you defend him?" Ziva wondered.

"Because…he's a good guy." Tony disgruntled by the truth.

"I don't believe that, as least, not anymore…no…I, I don't know what to believe anymore." Ziva threw her hands out in front of her to emphasize her point.

"Hey," Tony grabbed her arm and turned to face him.  
>"We'll figure out what happened, but first we got to ask Gibbs what was going down." Ziva tried to smile, but it caused her well built shield to crumble. Her face scrunched in pain as she took in a breath. Tony couldn't believe what was happening in that very minute, Ziva David was crying. Tony wrapped an arm around her and she pushed it away. She wiped away the one tear she shed and adapted the emotion of anger. Tony was confused by the sudden change of emotions, but followed Ziva as she stormed toward the car. She made it to the car and didn't wait a second to take a breath. She slammed her foot against the accelerator and Tony's head hit the seat.<br>"Jeez…" He said through tight lips.

Ziva ignored every red light, sign, and car around her. She had a destination and she wanted to get there immediately. Tony became a little queasy but tried to think of something else during the transition from point A to point B. Ziva was thinking of only one thing as she flew down the Tel Aviv roads, Ray Cruz.

**What do you think? Long or short? Thanks in advance.**

**Agent T**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva had arrived at Mossad fifteen minutes before Ziva started to throw punches. She burst through her father's office doors and demanded to see Ray. Ray had been taken to the assembly room for questioning, but Ziva had no intentions of waiting. When Eli's replacement refused her access she stormed out of the office heading for the assembly room. Ziva ran down the hall way to get to her destination in less time. When she was inches away from opening the door she was stopped by someone who grabbed her hand and turned her body. She was facing Tony and her first thought were to kick him and run. Ziva waited for the kill. She allowed Tony to catch his breath.

"Ziva, you don't want to do this. Think about who's in there." Tony pointed at the door and tried to catch his breath quickly, but wasn't having much luck.

"Let go of me Tony." Ziva spoke in a threatening tone.

"Look Ziva, I know you're angry and hurting-"Ziva didn't want to admit she was in emotional pain, so she push Tony against the opposite wall.

She threw her forearm up to his throat and pressed hard. Tony squealed in pain, but regained his composure.

"Ziva…" Tony forced the world out.

Although Ziva was completely aware of her actions, she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to drop her hold on Tony, but something in her body forced herself to keep her hold. Ziva knew if she held for a few more seconds Tony would lose consciousness. Tony sensed something was wrong. He had a strange feeling Ziva wasn't going to let go. He could feel a panic going in the back of his head and slowly making itself to the surface. For the first time Tony felt a little scared. He tried fighting against her, but she was very strong. Her arms were stronger than usual. She looked into her eyes and could see the panic in his thoughts. Tony tried desperately to take in air, but Ziva's position restricted him. He started to wiggle and she knew he was really close to losing consciousness. Tony started to think Ziva was really going to kill him. He had never seen her like this before and it hurt him in more ways than one. Tony began to see his vision turn into the infamous tunnel vision. He slowly began to see black. Ziva blinked twice and released her hold on Tony. She took a few steps back and frantically gathered her composure. Ziva had a million images running through her head. One of the images caused Ziva to panic herself. She pictured herself in Somalia.

_I couldn't live without you…I couldn't live without you…I couldn't live without you…_

Ziva listened as Tony's words echoed in her head. She observed Tony struggling to fill his lungs with air. He had fallen to the ground when she released her hold. Tony coughed, hysterically trying to breathe.

"Tony I…" Ziva felt as if she had just been punched repeatedly in the stomach.

She inhaled slowly and knelt down to face him. He didn't return the eye contact. Tony was still focused on breathing. Ziva sat on her knees, and felt the warmth of tears resting on her eye lids. She allowed them to spill. Ziva's face was soon showered in tears. Her whole body was covered in rain water, and now her face was covered by tears. Tony composed himself and lifted his head to meet Ziva's eyes. He was baffled to find Ziva's tear stricken face. Tony rubbed the outside of his throat. He knew the reason behind her anger. Tony understood why she kept her hold on his throat, and why she did it in the first place. He pulled her closer to him let her cry into her shoulder.  
>He could hear her whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."<p>

Tony decided to speak to her before she attempted to do anything else.

"What are you so angry about? Me? Ray? Or your father?" Tony's voice was still very hoarse, and it caused him some pain to talk.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm so sor-" Ziva tried to apologize, but Tony interrupted her.

"Don't apologize." Tony continued to rub his sore throat.  
>"I have to apologize…Tony I almost killed you." Ziva was uncomfortable with his carelessness for her actions toward him.<br>"Ziva I can't blame you. You were really angry and-"Ziva cut him off and pulled back.

"That doesn't give me any right to hurt you, Tony. Nothing could ever give me the right to do something so…wrong." Tony watched as she started feeling guiltier than before.

"You're hurt, Ziva. It's normal to be angry. It's okay to hate him, you know."

"I don't hate Ray. I just want him to tell me."  
>"I'm not talking about Ray." Ziva shot her eyes at Tony.<p>

"Your dad." Ziva returned her glance to the floor answering Tony's question.

"It's okay to be angry at him."

"How could he just leave me? How could he leave me all alone?" Ziva lost herself and Tony noticed.  
>He grabbed her pulled her into his tight embrace. Minutes pasted and they stayed in the same position until they were interrupted when Officer Gidon, followed by Ray Cruz, exited the assembly room. Ray kept his gaze on Tony and Ziva. Ziva noticed his face turn a dark shade of red. Ray could fell flames rushing through his whole body. His first instinct was rip them apart, but his mind told him to keep still. Tony glanced at Ray then returned his gaze to Ziva. Tony brushed his hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears, and that's when Ray lost it.<p>

**Tell me what you think! I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks!**

**Agent T **


	3. Chapter 3

_Tony brushed his hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears, and that's when Ray lost it._

"Ziva!" Ray yelled with a hint of pain in his voice.

Ray was burning in jealousy and anger. He desired to be in Tony's position. Ray wanted to hold Ziva in his arms and comfort her, not watch Tony take his place. Ziva watched him with cynical eyes. She was analyzing his every move. At the sound of Ray's voice, Tony immediately dropped his hold on Ziva and stood.

He took a few steps back. Tony did not want to become involved in any altercations, but with everyone's emotions streaming high it would be impossible to avoid. Ray was on the edge of saying something he didn't mean. He forced himself to stay calm, but with every second that past he started to fume.

Ziva knew Ray was on the edge. She watched his eyes. Ray's eyes were glassy with angry tears. She could see he was very upset and on the verge of breaking. Ziva was so angry with his silence she decided to push him over the edge. Ziva stood and gave her attention to Tony, who watched the events unfold before him.  
>"Thank you, Tony." Ziva took a few steps to fill in the gap between Tony and her.<p>

She leaned into him, and gave him a hug. Tony went stiff, and shot his eyes toward Ray. Ray had followed Ziva's actions. He was directly behind her allowing him to be face-to-face with Tony. Tony knew the look in Ray's eyes from experience, the look that said, 'Oh no you didn't.'

Tony could feel the tension and thought of every possible way to calm the situation down, but his efforts were pointless. Ray had made his decision. Ray wanted to tear Tony's head off, if necessary and he wouldn't wait any longer. Ray grabbed Ziva's shoulder and gently moved her to the side. He did not have any intention of hurting her. Ziva had her back pressed against the wall, facing the action that was about to begin. Ray's nostrils flared and Tony understood he wanted to fight.

"Now, Ray c'mon. I was just trying to comfort her. I wasn't trying to get in her pants." Tony attempted to calm the circumstances, but Tony wanted to tear Ray apart as much as Ray wanted to tear Tony apart. They were both angry and ready for a fight. Ray was furious with jealously, and Tony was enraged by Ray's inability to make Ziva happy.

"Oh really." Ray spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's your job." Tony spoke without thinking of the consequences.

Ray threw the first punch. It landed on Tony's left cheek, and he stumbled back onto the wall. He bounced back and pushed Ray's shoulders. Ziva was speechless and watched as did Officer Ben Gidon who hadn't participated in any of the action. Ray took a breath and threw another punch. This time Tony caught it and twisted Ray's arm. Tony folded the twisted arm behind Ray's back and ran Ray into the opposite wall. Ray left out a grunt, but fought back. He stomped on Tony's foot, and when Tony released his hold, he kicked him in the knee.

Tony fell to the ground, but quickly recovered by swinging his feet around and making contact on the back of Ray's ankles. Ray fell to the ground and hit his head on the floor making a sharp sound. Ray did not miss a beat. He rolled onto of Tony and threw another punch. Ray was successful with the hit. Tony began to bleed under his left eye, and the purple discoloration of his skin was already noticeable.

Tony had held back. He didn't want to hit Ray, in fear he would hurt Ziva so he allowed this massacre to occur. Ziva grew angry herself. She wanted Tony to fight back more than he was. She had work with him long enough to know he had more in him. Ziva became curious with regard to why he did not fight back. Tony allowed himself a glance at Ziva's eyes. They were filled with a silent plead. Tony thought she was pleading him to stop, but discovered the truth when she mouthed her words.

"Tony, fight back." Ziva mouth so Ray won't hear.

Tony completed her demand. He threw a punch at Ray's stomach and he coughed in pain. Ray fell back onto the ground allowing Tony to stand. Tony got into a crouched position and readied himself for Ray's attack. Ray came at him with a swinging kick to the face, but Tony caught it with both his hands. He took the opportunity to throw a jab at Ray's right knee and then he released his hold on Ray's leg. Ray stumbled a few steps back, and Tony followed him. Tony threw a punch and another punch and another until Ray's back was against the wall.

Tony continued to throw punch after punch until he saw and felt blood. Ray's face was a bloody mess. Ray to Tony's pause as an advantage and threw just as many punch as Tony had back. When Ray to a split second to breathe he noticed the drops of blood falling down Tony's face and unto the ground.

Tony moaned when he received another punch that knocked him onto the wall. He leaned against the wall trying to find support to keep his body up. Ray came at him again, but Tony moved. Ray's fist went through the dry wall. His fist was cover in power and debris. Ray's hand had been cut by pieces of medal that had been in the wall. More drops of blood fell onto the ground from both Ray and Tony. Tony saw Ray struggle with his hand, so he grabbed it and dug his fingertips into the wounds on Ray's hands.

Ray screamed in pain, and a few drops of blood fell into his mouth. He could taste the rusty flavor, and he made a face in disgust. Although Tony looked as if he had just been blow up he still had a strong flow of energy. He pushed Ray against the wall with the hole and kept his forearm at Ray's neck so he would stay in place. Tony then began to speak.

"Listen here CIRay; it takes guts to tell Ziva you like her and then make her go through this. You're an ass. She deserves answers, so stop hurting her and tell her the truth already." Tony spat his words at Ray, hoping he would listen.

"I can't." Ray explained and thinking of his career at the CIA.

Tony leaned in to Ray's ear, so Ziva couldn't hear.

"If you love her…you'll tell her, but I'm hoping you don't." Ray thought about his words for a minute.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony had basically admitted his true feeling for Ziva to Ray, but Ray hadn't understood.

Tony wanted Ziva to be happy, but he wanted so badly for Ray to not tell her the truth and for Ziva to grow tired of Ray and leave him, which would give Tony some hope. Tony wanted to be with Ziva, even when he was with EJ but he thought it was impossible at that time. Now that EJ had left and he was single again he couldn't think of anything but Ziva, just like before EJ. Tony couldn't wait any longer to leave. His wounds were already starting to burn badly and he wanted to clean all the blood off his face.

Tony pushed himself off Ray, gave him a serious look, and made his way down the hall to a room where Abby, Ducky, Vance, McGee, and Gibbs waited for Tony and Ziva's return. They were all surprised to see a bloody Tony. Abby turned her whole body to face him. They were all seated in chairs around a rectangular table. The team threw question after question at Tony, but their questions were answered without words when Ziva entered the room with Ray behind her.

They all went silent at Ray's torn face. After the team saw the two they understood there had been a fight between them, and Gibbs could only give Tony a mental head slap from his position. Tony could feel his boss's eyes on him and he knew he should have stopped the fight before it happened, but somewhere in the back of Tony's mind he felt glad. He was satisfied that he was able to take a couple swings at Ray and not have any reason to explain himself to Ziva.

"You two have some explaining to do." Vance was the first to speak.

Ray and Tony looked at each other. Ray's eyes were still full of hate and anger, but Tony didn't follow him. Ziva was the one to answer for the two.

"It was all a miss understand." Ziva lied trying to cover up the real reason for the onslaught.

Ziva did not want the Director knowing of the true reason. She figured that if he knew Vance would mostly likely split Tony and Ziva up to avoid any problems. Ziva couldn't risk that happening, so she decided to lie to keep them together.

Tony and Ray watched as Ziva came up with a bizarre story.

"Well, I was really angry so I started strangling Tony," Abby gasped and Ziva continued, "and he was being a good partner and trying to stop me from doing something stupid. Ray came out of the assembly room with Ben and saw what was happening. Ray thought Tony was trying to attack me and I was defending myself, so Ray jumped in to "help" me although I didn't really need the help. It was Tony who needed the help." Ziva sighed when she finished explaining.

Tony's eyebrows came together in confusion, as well as Ray's.

"Well, where's Officer Ben Gidon?" Vance questioned.

"I told him I would settle everything." Ziva answered.  
>Vance gave Ziva a look then pressed a button on a little machine on the desk and a woman spoke.<p>

"Yes, Director Vance."

"Send Officer Ben Gidon to the second assembly room where I'm at, please?"

"Right away Director." The woman answered.

They had given the little calling machine to Vance in case he had any needs.

Ziva became nervous, she knew Ben didn't know the story she was had used and he would answer truthfully if asked about the fight. It wasn't long before Ben entered the room. All eyes fell on him, but he only noticed Ziva's eyes that were filled with concern. He stood next to her and faced the Director.

"Officer Gidon is it true these two got in a fight because of a misunderstanding or is there more to it?" Ziva gave Ben a look that read, 'Please say yes.' Ben waited a second then answered.

"Yes, that is true." Ziva relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Really?" The Directory asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes." Ben assured.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know." Ben left giving Ziva one last curious glance, which she didn't return.

"You two get cleaned up. Agent Cruz, you got a lot of questions coming your way."

"Yes, Director." Ray shook his head in approval then followed Tony to the men's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ray and Tony had cleaned themselves they returned to the second assembly room. Director Vance and Gibbs had left with Ducky to run through, once again, his autopsy findings on Eli David. McGee and Abby sat at the table playing hang man and Ziva was leaning against the far wall propping herself up with her leg.

She did not look at the two men when they walked in. Ray knew it would be useless to speak to her when she was in such an angry mood, but ignored his logical conclusion and walked to her side. Ziva stood as still as a statue. Tony took a seat at the table, while keeping distance between Abby and McGee. He did not want to start a conversation. Tony was interested in observing Ziva and Ray. Ray dared to speak to her.

"Ziva, I need to speak with you. I know you want answers, but I just can't-"Ziva interrupted him.

"Oh just stop!" She raised her hand to his mouth.  
>"Listen to me-"Ziva cut him off again.<br>"Enough!" Ray was not going to stop.

"Ziva! You need to listen to me!" Ray raised his voice and Ziva turned her head.

Tony straightened his back in his chair and prepared himself to intervene. He felt the anger rushing through his veins once again. He could feel the fire burning in him and he wanted to protect Ziva from Ray. Tony wanted him to stop yelling at. He wanted him to start telling her the truth.

Tony wanted to help Ziva and find answers for her, but the only one with answers was Ray and he wasn't talking. Tony enjoyed watching Ziva reject Ray, but as Tony watched Ziva closely her rejection slowly became understanding. Tony couldn't believe Ziva had allowed Ray to speak to her, but she had let him in.

"Ziva please let me sort everything out and then I'll explain it to you. I promise I will, but I need permission first." Ziva looked into Ray's pleading eyes.

"Fine." She spoke the word in anger and Tony's heart sank.

Tony wanted her to be anger at Ray. He wanted Ziva to hate Ray for everything, but it was a useless desire. McGee and Abby had turned their attention to Ziva and Ray. Abby was the only one who noticed Tony's face turning red in anger. She gently placed her hand on Tony's wrist and he jumped out of his staring contest with the bickering couple in front of him.

Tony gave Abby a look, and she understood that he was anger and hurt. Abby did not say a word about the topic. She released her grip and turned away, and forced McGee to continue playing their game. After a few minutes past Abby offered McGee to take a walk through the halls to familiarize themselves with the building. McGee looked at Tony and then at Ziva and Ray.

He understood the three had to speak to each other, and they left. Abby and McGee left closing the heavy medal door behind them. Ray watched Tony shift in his seat, but did not say anything. Ziva was the first to speak.

"Does it hurt?" Ziva asked taking a seat next to Tony.

Ray almost exploded with jealously, but forced himself to take a breath and let it go. He took a seat next to Ziva.

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch." Tony played, although his nose was broken and his face felt as if it had just been attacked by a frying pan.

"That is definitely not a scratch." Ziva pressed on, and ignored Ray.

Tony glanced at Ray as he shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably. He felt a little joy in Ray's pain, but threw the thought away quickly. Tony wasn't the kind of man that rejoiced in others pain. A long while past with the air full of angry silence until it was disturbed by an earsplitting sound. The three did not have enough time to process the sound because they were all flying through the air with flames dangerously close.

The table flew from underneath them and pinned Ziva against the wall. Tony went to help her, but he was hit by a heavy piece of cement that had fallen from the ceiling. Tony was pinned down by the large block of cement that had landed and crushed his right leg. He let out two agonizing screams. Tony wiggled his upper body in pain. Ziva herself had been trapped by debris. She was pinned against the wall by the table, which also had cement blocks on top of it. Ray was hit the worst.

He had a cement block the size of a large screen television lying across half his body. The force of impact was so great it left him unconscious. Ziva called his name, and called for Tony to make sure everyone was alright. He cries were interrupted by flames that would burst through the room. Luckily, the flames did not touch any of the agents.

After the rocks and debris settled down and a bit of silence returned Tony attempted to yell. He couldn't see Ziva or Ray because of a thick black cloud that had covered them from the flames and explosion.

"Ziva! Ziva!" Tony called out desperately.

He was in dire pain, and could barely muster the strength to speak without his voice shaking. Tony could see the huge block, but that was all his vision was allowed.  
>Ziva coughed then answered with difficultly.<p>

"Tony," She struggled to breathe, "What happened?"

"I, I don't know." Tony answered truthfully, and then continued to speak.

"Can you see Ray?" Tony questioned.

"No." Ziva answered still struggling to catch a good grasp of clean air.

"Ray! Ray! Ray, can you hear me? Ray-"Ziva interrupted Tony's calls.

"Tony I see him! I can see him! Oh my…Ray! Ray! Ray, wake up!" Ziva tried to move, but her efforts were painful and useless.  
>"Tony I can't move! I'm stuck you need to get to him! Tony hurry."<p>

"I can't-"Tony began, but Ziva interrupted him once again.

"Yes you can Tony. I know you don't like him, but please Tony!" Ziva begged.

"I said I can't my legs broken, and I'm pinned down okay! I can't fu- Ahhh!" Tony was on the verge of cursing when he felt a strong jolt of pain rush through his whole body.

He let out a very loud and strong shriek, which quickly turned into a hysterical cry.

"Tony," Ziva called.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't…it hurts." Tony had tried to set himself free, but just as Ziva had failed he did as well.<p>

**Well, here's another chapter. Pretty intense, I think. Hope you like it! Thanks to my reviewers I really appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Agent T **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated my story that often, but I've been making some Tiva videos on Youtube and that's taken a lot of my time. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**Agent T **

The smoke was thick, black, and unbearable. Ziva coughed wildly desperately trying to free herself from the deadly cloud. She was having trouble breathing, and as the smoke grew thicker she lost her ability to see Ray. Ray had been unconscious for fifteen minutes. Ziva's watch had survived the explosion. Although she was in an incredible amount of pain she continued to talk to Tony as best as she could manage.

By the sound of Tony's voice she could reach the conclusion he was in deeper trouble than her. Ziva was becoming restless everyone minute that past. She was eager to check for Ray's pulse and free Tony's legs. He had told her they had been crushed and she was grateful she could not see him. She desired to see Tony's face, but was glad she did not have to face the gruesome site of his broken legs.

"Ziva?" Tony called and Ziva focused on his voice to help you get the words out.

"Yes Tony." Ziva answered back.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer. The pain is getting worse by the minute." Ziva knew she had to keep their spirits high and rising, so they would not lose any hope. Hope was their only key to survival, and Ziva was not willing to lose it.

Outside the room and the medal door the building had been untouched by flames and debris. The building stood as before the explosion. Although the building showed no signs of a bomb blast the team, including Mossad officers, had heard the defying sound.

Abby and McGee had raced toward the room fervent to discover the well being of the three agents in the room. The heavy medal door had been dented and somehow the hinges had managed to stay in place. Gibbs arrived at the door with director Vance and Ducky in left than a few minutes of Abby and McGee's arrival.

"What happened?" Gibbs questioned alarmed by the condition of the door.

Abby examined the door and the trajectory marks of the dents on the door. After carefully checking her measurements in her head she came to a conclusion. Although she could retrieve many answers from the door dents, she would need more evidence from inside. In the present circumstance that was impossible, the door appeared to have something on the other side keeping it shut. Abby decided to inform every one of her findings.

"I think I know what happened."

"Whatda ya got Abs?" Gibbs asked impressed by her speed of analysis.

"I think there was bomb under the table we had been sitting at. Maybe on the floor or taped to the bottom of the table. I'd have to get in there to really know, but I'm guessing it was probably place somewhere under the floor. The flooring in there was wood, so it would have been very easy for someone to pop up a piece, set a bomb in there and wait.

I think that whoever made the bomb built it mostly for the scare. I don't think they planned on making a huge explosion because this whole place would have been blow to pieces. You know like on the one Mythbusters episode where they filled this cement truck with explosives and it was-"

"Abby!" Gibbs forced her back on track.

"Oh right, well the dents left on the door are fairly deep so it was a well built bomb for a one room deal. Whoever made it wanted to kill just in this spot and not the whole building, which is very unusual."

"Is that even possible?" McGee questioned Abby's findings.

"What?" Abby wondered.

"To blow up just one room in a building?" McGee asked in skepticism.

"Oh yeah, if the person knows what their doing yes. I'm guessing they probably got a couple stick of dynamite, not many, taped them together placed a cell phone or a clock on it and waited." Gibbs felt the door ask she explained to check the temperature. It was very warm.

"Could anyone survive?" Gibbs was concerned for his agents.

"It depends on where they were when it happened." Abby said in a whisper, and the realization that her friends could be dead was finally hitting her.

"Oh my god they could be frying in there and I'm explaining trajectories and temperature and so many things… McGee! We have to get them out!" Abby began to panic.

"Abby, Abby calm down, alright." McGee soothed the very worried Goth.

"McGee, do you remember where they were located?" Gibbs asked taking out his little notepad he kept in his chest pocket.

Gibbs wanted to redraw the room and measure the kill zone and the safe zone.

"Um…no boss I'm sorry I-"Gibbs cut him off he did not want to waste anytime.

"Abs?" Gibbs directed to question to her.

Abby did remember and she quickly did the math in her head.

"Oh no…"Abby said in fear.

"Draw it!" Gibbs ordered, and then added a please.

"McGee and I left, and I had trouble with the door and I looked back. Ziva was standing against the wall and Ray was right next to her. Tony was here, closest to the door, sitting down in one of the chairs by the table. If I'm right Tony's the only one that should have survived, but probably with a lot of bruising and possibly some broken bones." Gibbs had a sad look on his face, but didn't waste a second.

"Leon," Gibbs directed his attention to Vance who had gotten on his phone when he had seen the door.

"Paramedics, and firefighters are on their way, they should be here in less than ten minutes."

"We might not have ten minutes." Gibbs protested.

He was trying to open the door, but he was having no luck.

"Jethro," Ducky stepped in to explain his thoughts, "If Abby's correct about the bomb it would have destroyed the whole room."

"What's your point, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"My point is that even if they weren't killed by the trajectory of the flames, or flying objects they were probably…" Ducky was having trouble saying the last part of his thoughts.

"What is it, Ducky?" Abby asked stealing the words from Gibbs.

"They were probably crushed to death by the cement blocks used on the ceiling. Before Tony, Ray and Ziva came in I took the time to study my surroundings, and unfortunately my conclusions are not better." Ducky adapted the same sad look Gibbs wore.

Ducky knew he had to provide some optimism, so he tried to come up with some that could be true, but very unlikely.

"But Jethro, if by some miracle they survived, the would only have so long until they suffocated from smoke inhalation. If you are going to try and save them I would recommend to do it as quickly as possible, or find someway to get fresh air and oxygen into the room to give you more time." Ducky hadn't finished and Gibbs was already giving his all to break down the door.

He tried using his gun, but the bullets only worked to break the lock and doorknob. The real problem was there was something on the other side of the door blocking it. Gibbs finished the last of his bullets making holes in the medal door to allow the smoke to air out.

Tony and Ziva heard the gunshots and felt a wave of relief.

"Boss! Boss!" Tony called out, but was interrupted by a fit of coughs.

Gibbs could hear a faint sound that sounded like Tony's voice. He heard Tony's second cry, although it was very quiet, his agent calling him felt like music to his ears.

**Well, here's another chapter. I hope this makes up for not writing so often. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks**

**(If you want to check out my Tiva videos I could put a link up on the next chapter, let me know.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here is another chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

**Agent T**

**Link to my Youtube (Tiva) video:**

**.com/watch?v=xU6wvmuRhkI**

Although Tony was able to communicate with Gibbs, Ziva was not. She was further away and deeper in the debris. Gibbs and Tony could communicate, but Gibbs could barely make out the words. There were piles and piles of debris in the way of the traveling sound waves. The firefighters and paramedics arrived at the scene in ten minutes as Vance predicted.

The emergency respond team in Israel had to be spot on because of all the violence that occurred daily. Gibbs had spoken with the chief firefighter and they had decided to start digging as soon as possible. Tony and Ziva had gotten some relief when they were able to breathe a bit of fresh air. Ziva had noticed Ray move his head just a bit. She felt relief at the sight.

She thought to herself she would rather have him broken rather than dead. Tony would cry out in pain every couple minutes when he could not contain the screams. Ziva knew Tony was feeling an intense pain because she had never heard him scream out before. She knew that when he felt any kind of strong pain he would suck in air and bite his lip, but this was very different. With every scream he let out Ziva grew more and more anxious.

"Tony, can you see anything?" The smoke had died out a bit and everything was very dusty.

"Not really." Tony said through clenched teeth. "Can you?" He asked when he caught his breath.

"I see a lot of cement and medal wires everywhere. Ray moved his head a while ago, so he isn't dead, but I do not think he is alright." Ziva tried to keep Tony's mind off the pain.

"CIRay really isn't my biggest concern, right nOW!" Tony let out another belting shriek.

Ziva closed her eyes, and scrunched her face and the sound of his pain.

"Right." Ziva mumbled causing Tony to ask,"What?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"I think the pains going away, slowly." Tony stated taking multiple breaths in one sentence.

"Hey Ziva?" Tony called.

"Yes." Ziva answered trying to avoid thinking of her pains, but lost hope in her mission when Tony asked,"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Tony." Ziva lied.

Her left arm had been twist a complete three hundred and sixty degrees, her elbow was popping out of the skin and two of her fingernails had been completely ripped off. Her body was cover from the waist down by the medal table they had been sitting at and a cement block that had pinned it on top of her.

She could not feel or move her legs. Ziva would feel a sharp pain running along her spine every few seconds, and she had a strong throb in her head.

"Really?" Tony questioned.

He knew she was lying.

"No." She said, admitting she was in pain.

She could feel the burn of tears on her eye lids. Ziva was trying so hard to keep herself together to help Tony through his pain, but it was time for Tony to help her through her pain. She started taking in full breaths of air. Ziva felt as if a thousand knives had burst through her body all at once.

She started to silently weep and Tony could hear her. He wanted to stand and walk over to her and throw his arms around her fragile body to give her some kind of comfort. Ziva felt the burning in her fingers, and the extreme weight all over her body. She took in more air hoping to escape the pain she was being immersed into.

She screamed and Tony tried his best to comfort her with the simple realization that he was there and that he cared. The tears rolled down the side of her face and she made no effort to wipe them away. She focused on the warmth that slid down her face. The tears provided a slow comfort that felt very bizarre. She closed her eyes to emphasize the feeling of the warmth of the tears.

One by one they slid down onto the cement below her which was digging into her back. She felt a strong pain coming, and she focused on Tony's voice. He had started saying random encouragements, such as, "You can do it! Just hang in there!" At that moment she felt as if she would lose her mind from the pain. Ziva started to wiggle her right arm.

Although it was not broken it had multiple forming bruises and scratches. She clawed at the table, and then at the rocks. Ziva tore the skin off her finger tips, but did not seem to notice. She sucked in more air and continued to claw.

Ziva's lungs started to work harder and harder by the seconds that past. Tony could hear Ziva sucking in air so loudly it was causing her to make a sound that resembled someone saying, "Awe". As if she had just been scared by something, but it had a strange hint of anguish.

"Ziva!" Tony called expecting her to answer.  
>Ziva did not answer.<p>

"Ziva!" Tony called out again, but once again there was no answer.

"Please! Please! Please!" Ziva begged.

Her mind had flashbacked to Somalia the pain had triggered the deepest, darkest place in her mind and she began to relive her time in the desert.

"Tony!" Ziva spoke involuntary.

He did not realize what she was experiencing at that moment and he answered her.

"Yeah I'm here." He tried to comfort her as best he could.

"I am sorry! I am sorry! I should have trusted you! I should have…I need you! I need you! Please!" Ziva continued to scream out her thoughts, believing she was in Somalia taking in torture by Saleem and his men. Her mind did not register the fact that she was telling Tony everything she was thinking.

Tony could not help but feel warmth in his heart at the sound that Ziva said she needed him, but he quickly focused on helping her. She continued to yell and bawl as the pain became unsympathetic to her limits.

"Ah! Ah! I am so sorry!" Her body trembled, and her rib cage violently rose and fell.

"Ziva, it's okay! It's okay! We talked about a long time ago and-"Ziva unconsciously cut him off.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything, but please…Please!" Ziva begged, and Tony finally understood she was in a flashback, and assumed it was Somalia by the evidence in her words.

He needed to find a way to help her come back to her senses.

"Ziva! Ziva! You are not in Somalia! Ziva follow my voice! Come back to me! Ziva can you hear me! Ziva! You are alright, in a sense! Never mind that… Ziva! Come back to me, Ziva! Its okay, come back to me! Ziva!" Tony continued to speak, trying his best to ignore his own pain.

The huffing stopped, and Ziva's breathing calmed down. She did not speak. She did not dare to move. Ziva did not want to risk the pain coming back, and sending her through that torture she had just experienced.

"Ziva I can't make it without you!" Tony called, with desperation in his voice.

He feared he lost her. Tony knew that without Ziva he would lose the fight he had left in him to get them both out of there. He needed her as much as she needed him.

"I know." She whispered loud enough for Tony to hear.

Tony sighed in relief, although it was not a complete relief. He still felt fear that the situation would occur again, and he was not sure she could handle it. Tony knew Ziva was tough enough to handle dead bodies, murders, and even her father, but torturous flashbacks was another story.

He knew she had felt incredible pain in the hands of Saleem and he did not know how much pain intake she could handle. Her mind was in a very sensitive position and he wanted to focus on keeping her alert.

"Are you…" Tony trailed off when trying to ask Ziva if she was alright.

He did not want her to have to think of it again.

"Tony…" Tony's body was exhausted and he was starting to feel it.

"Yeah." He answered after taking in a few breaths.

"Do you think they can get us out?" Ziva asked.

She was started to lose hope.

"Yeah! Of course! Just give them some time. Gibbs is out there, and he's gonna get us out; you don't worry about anything except keeping yourself sane." Tony attempted to ease her worry.

Gibbs, McGee and a few firemen had managed to pry open the door. When they managed to get pasted the sealed door they celebrated until they looked inside when they discovered a true nightmare.

**There you go! Hope you enjoy! I'll probably get the next chapter up pretty soon. Check out my video and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Agent T **


	7. Chapter 7

The firemen were shocked to discover the room had been completely destroyed. Gibbs held his breathe as he analyzed his findings. Gibbs could see Tony's and Ray's face, but was unable to spot Ziva's. He could not hear her either but Tony could, which gave Gibbs some piece of mind. The firemen, Gibbs, McGee and a couple paramedics had started to remove the rumble.

One piece at a time, they all pitched in to rescue the trio. Ray had come to his senses and had asked many questions, but soon after Ray had awoke Ziva fell unconscious. Tony had become very nervous. He could feel the chill of adrenaline rushing through his entire body. It started in his chest, and traveled down his legs to his ankles. The chill attacked his arms, and his fingertips. Tony took deep breaths trying his best to ease his mind. He was failing.

"Gibbs, how long?" Tony asked exhausted.

"About half an hour, hang in there!" Gibbs yelled back.

"I don't think I can, Boss." Tony was slipping.

"DiNozzo, I'm telling you to hang in there!" Gibbs gave him a warning.

Tony closed his eyes ignoring his bosses order. Tony thought to himself, _I told you Ziva. I can't make it without you. _It wasn't long before Tony's breathing had slowed. He was slipping into unconsciousness himself without any regard as to the affect it could have on him.

He was not concerned about never waking up again. Tony was hopeless. It had been hours since the rescue team had started digging, and Gibbs voice was just as faint as it was before. Tony heart had slowed, and he was slowly dieing. He did not answer Gibbs call, and when Gibbs saw his face through the rubble he thought he had lost Tony.

Ziva's heart had actually stopped. She had closed her eyes, and opened them in a dark place. She was still buried in the rubble, but Tony and Ray were gone. She was alone in the debris. Unable to move anywhere, and unable to free herself she lay there silently waiting for something to happen. Nothing. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them is was at a lake.

The sky was blue without a cloud in sight. She was relieved to see another person standing on a dock facing the water. Ziva could not tell who the person was from where she was standing. She took a couple steps and stopped a few steps behind the person. Ziva place her hand on the man's shoulder, and gasped when she saw his face.

"Hello Ziva." The man's voice was deep and hoarse.

A little girl ran up behind Ziva, giggling every step of the way. She looked at the girl and Ziva's face scrunched in confusion.

"Hi Ziva." The little girl's voice was high pitched, but welcoming.

It sounded like bells ringing softly in the distance. Ziva admired the little girl's features, and came to a conclusion.

"I can not believe it." The little girl giggled, and the man smiled.

"She is very sweet, is she not?" The man asked.

"Yes she is, but how can it be?" Ziva answered, and then asked.

"There is something you need to know Ziva." The man stated.

"Yes?" Ziva asked curious of the possibilities.

"There is a reason for everything, Ziva." The little girl grabbed Ziva's hand and squeezed tightly.

"You need to go back." The little spoke.

"Now… you need to leave." The little girl became frightened.

"Wait, what you are talking about?" Ziva turned to the man once again.

"Dinozzo...he cares about you. There is a reason Ray killed me." Ziva looked at the man's eyes.

"Abba, I don't understand." Eli smiled at her.

"You will in time." The little girl pulled Ziva by the hand.

Ziva watched as the sight of her father smiling disappeared with the distance. The little girl led Ziva into a forest

near the water. She continued to walk deeper and deeper into the trees.

Ziva could not help but ask, "Where are we going?"

The little girl answered quickly with a smile on her face, "Home."

Ziva and the little girl had walked into a clearly, and in the clearing was a little house at the far corner. The little girl began to run to the house, but Ziva did not follow. She watched as the girl stopped in her tracks, and turned and motioned Ziva forward. Then the little girl shot up the front porch steps and into the house. Ziva watched as the screen door slowly closed after the little girls' entrance.

The little girl had stopped in the living room when she spotted Tony. Tony was standing observing his surroundings. He jumped back when he saw the little girl.

"Hello." She greeted him with a smile, and followed her smile with a sweet giggle.

"Where am I?" Tony asked confused.

"I bet its a lot better waiting in a comfy house then waiting for my Daddy to save you. It's a lot comfier, right?"

The girl giggled once again.

Tony did not know the identity of the little girl, but with the clues from her words he was slowly catching on.

"Tony, you came here for a reason. Ziva's dieing." Tony gave her a look.

"You need to get her out, as soon as you can." The girl stated.

"Hey, are you?" Tony changed the topic, but kept in mind what she said.  
>The girl watched him with bright eyes, and a comely smile. The girl then became very frightened.<p>

"You need to go back, before it's too late. That's what I was trying to tell Ziva, but she wouldn't listen. You both need to go back." Ziva was still standing outside in the same place.

She had not moved for reasons she was unsure of. Tony's eye grew excited at the sound that Ziva was there.  
>"Where is she?" Tony asked.<p>

"Outside, you need to hurry; if you wait any longer you won't be able to go back." The girl became nervous.  
>Tony ran outside as quickly as he could. He and Ziva both felt glad to see the other.<br>"Tony, where are we, what happened?" Tony did not know, but he felt some comfort at being able to see her.

"I don't know. I mean look at me I'm fine. I thought we had just been blown up, but look my legs are fine I can walk and run. I'm alive and free." The little girl had followed Tony and she was becoming fearful.

"Go back! Now! You can't wait anymore." The little began to scream at them.

"How?" Tony asked the girl.

"DiNozzo, can you hear me?" Gibbs called for his oldest agent.

"Wake up DiNozzo, c'mon wake up!" Gibbs continued to call for Tony, but there was no respond. The rescue team had reached Tony, but time had caused his condition to worsen.

"Listen." The little girl stated.

"Follow his voice." The girl instructed.

Tony took a hold of Ziva's hand and followed Gibbs voice into the forest. Tony heard the girl scream one last thing

from the clearing before he awoke, "Tell my Daddy I love him." She giggled and Tony and Ziva were in gulped in a white light.

Tony awoke to Gibbs voice.

"That's it DiNozzo, open your eyes. C'mon." Gibbs gently slapped Tony's face to help him stay awake.

"Ziva." Tony whispered.

"It's alright Agent DiNozzo were gonna get you out and then will work on Ray, then Ziva." One of the firemen spoke.

"Ziva…"Tony coughed violently.

"She needs to get out. You need to get her out first. She's…" Tony's words were stolen by a coughing fit.

"We need to get you out first." The fireman replied.

Tony wanted to make sure Ziva had made it back too.

"Ziva!" Tony began to scream.

"Ziva! Answer me!" Tony continued to yell coughing every other word.

"Calm down DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

"Boss, we got to get her out." Tony said his voice full of fear.

"Gibbs looked at Tony with his icy blue eyes."

"DiNozzo, even if we stop everything and go for her now, we probably won't get her out fast enough to stop any internal bleeding.

You and Ray are our top concern right now. So be quite and let us get you out of here." Tony went silent at Gibbs words.

Tony could not believe that Gibbs had already accepted the fact that Ziva was dead. Gibbs had lost hope she survived, and this gave Tony high levels of anger.

"Boss, you don't understand! She's not gonna make it!" Tony gave him a pleading stare.

"C'mon on the count of three we're picking up this last block. One! Two! Three!" Tony's body quivered in pain as four men including Gibbs removed the cement block from his legs. One of the paramedics had crawled through the entry the rescue team made with a backboard, oxygen, and some fluids to keep Tony lucid.

They hooked Tony's arm to an IV and placed the oxygen mask on his face. They strapped his mangled body onto the board and towed him out to freedom. The firemen had already placed their Jaws of Life in the direction of Ray when Tony was load onto the ambulance heading for the ER.

**Guess who the little girl is! Tell me in a review! It's probably very obvious though, but do it anyway. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. I hope it wasn't that bad. Thank you for everything. **

**Agent T **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to warn you guys, this chapter is very sad, but you have to read the whole thing before you judge.  
><strong>

*************READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER (You will not know if Ziva dies or not until the very end) READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER*************

It had been hours since Tony had been taken to the emergency room, when the rescue team was able to reach Ray. They had pulled him out of the rubble unconscious but with a pulse. After two hours the team was inches away from rescuing Ziva. She had spent a full and complete day buried underneath the debris. Her body was weak and very fragile.

Ziva's eyes were closed, and neither Gibbs nor the team could decipher whether she was breathing from where they stood. Ziva had never woken. Tony had been the only one able to hear Gibbs voice in Tony and Ziva's 'dream' and he believed that if he guided Ziva she would wake as well, but that was not the case.

Ziva had held onto Tony's hand, but became very frighten when he disappeared into a light. When the flash passed Ziva searched the forest for Tony. He was gone, and she was left alone in the darkness of the forest. She could not hear anything, and she could barely see where she was stepping because of the thickness of the tree tops.

Ziva continued to walk aimlessly through the trees. She felt the fear in the pit of her stomach growing with every step she took. Ziva's walking pace rapidly became a speedy walk and then a full out run. She ignored the scratches she received from the branches rushing past her.

"Tony!" She called out, but there was no response.

"Tony!" Ziva called out again, and like before there was only the miserable silence.

Ziva ran for hours until she tripped on a rock from exhaustion. She was breathing heavy, and her body felt like it was made of jelly. Ziva clawed at the leaves beneath her. She started to silently weep as she pondered the possibility she may never return to life. Ziva lay there for what seemed like hours before she was startled by the sound of giggling.

"You know, Tony isn't a very good listener." The little girl spoke as she made her way through a bush.

"Why am I still here?" Ziva asked.

"Because he didn't listen." The little girl stated.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Tony, I told him that he needed to get you out first, but they didn't listen to him, and now it's too late. I told him. He should have listened to me." The girl had a somber look on her face, and she no longer giggled or wore a happy face.

"What are you saying?" Ziva asked and the little girl was silent.

She did not speak, and Ziva repeated her question, but the little girl did not answer.

"Are you saying I can not go back? That I am stuck here forever." Ziva became tormented by the idea.

Just as Ziva went to ask another question the little girl turned to face the bushes and she ran.

"Wait! Tell me! Help me get back! Please! Kelly, help me!" Kelly ran, and Ziva followed her, but she was so exhausted from the running she had done all day she lost sight of Kelly.

The sun had gone down and the only way to see anything was through the aid of the moon. Ziva look up at the moon, and felt the tears running down her face. She became angry.

"How could you leave?" Ziva was nor angry at Kelly nor angry at Tony, but she was angry with someone else.

"Ziva." Ziva heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Abba. Is that you?" Eli made his way through the branches.

"You will go back, but now you need to listen to me very carefully." Ziva wiped the tears away from her eyes in disgust.

She hated that she had actually spilt her tears. Ziva pushed her father in anger.

"How could you leave me? How could you just die? It's not fair! It's not! Did I not matter enough to you? Did I do something wrong? Why? How? How could you just leave me all alone?" Ziva screamed and pushed and Eli stood his ground in silence.

He allowed his daughter to release all her pain. When Ziva finished Eli began to speak.

"Ziva, it is not your fault. It was my time, and yes it may or may not be fair, but it is what it is and you must let go." Eli spoke with his thick Israeli accent escaping with every word.

"I do not want to." Ziva did not want to say goodbye to her father.

"You must. You have no choice." Eli wanted for Ziva to move on with her life without him, and he knew she was having a difficult time with the task.

"My Ziva, go now, they need you. Go my darling; quickly your body can not wait any longer." Eli ordered Ziva, and she could hear a faint calling in the distance.

She could not make out who the voices belong too or what the voices were saying.

"We will see each other again. I promise, but when the time is right. Go now. Go!" Eli pushed Ziva toward the voices and disappeared in the trees.

Ziva could not see, and she barely had enough energy to pick up her own feet. She could hear the voices become strong, and as they became louder she became weaker. Ziva could not move and she collapsed on the cold hard forest floor. Kelly came to her again.

"Kelly." Ziva called and Kelly smiled.

"You need to stay awake, Ziva. Wait until the voices get louder, they're coming just hold on. They'll be here soon." Ziva felt a strong wave of exhaustion come over her, slowly drowning her every hope of survival.

"Ziva open your eyes." Kelly called nervously.

"Ziva!" Kelly called louder and Ziva reacted.

Ziva opened her eyes for a few minutes as the voice came closer. She was becoming tried again and she could feel her eye lids falling.

"Ziva, just keep them open for a few seconds longer. My daddy's really close now. I promise. Just wait a few more seconds." Ziva lay exhausted in the dirt waiting for the light to take her back to life, but it never came.

"It's time, go back Ziva, go back, go back." Ziva closed her eyes.

The voices faded, and her mind panicked. The panic shocked her awake. Ziva noticed Kelly was gone, as were the trees. She felt disoriented, so she closed her eyes and listen to whatever sound she could find.

"Ziva! Ziva! Wake up Ziva! C'mon I know you can hear me, now wake up!" Gibbs shook Ziva's lifeless body.

"Ziva! Don't tell me I came all this way for a dead body!" Gibbs gently smacked Ziva on the face as he had done with Tony.

"McGee! Where's that paramedic?" McGee was crunched in an awkward position with two other rescue team members next to him.

"Um?" McGee said, but was interrupted by a crawling paramedic.

"Right here!" The paramedic answered for McGee.

"It's about time! Hook her up. She needs fluids. I can't feel a pulse. You check." Gibbs stated.

The paramedic set down his backboard and reached for Ziva's wrist. No pulse.

Ziva did not understand where she was. She could not differentiate any items. Ziva looked around her and all she saw was gray. This color was everywhere, and she tried to listen for something, but everything was silent.

"Gibbs!" She screamed and she heard an echo.

"Hello! Kelly!" And yet again there was another echo.

"I need the defibrillator." The paramedic told McGee.

They managed to get the defibrillator in the paramedics hand is just a few seconds with a bag valve mask.

"Gibbs I need you to squeeze this five times in between the shocks." Gibbs nodded and placed the bag valve mask on Ziva's face then squeezed five times.

As Gibbs gave her oxygen the paramedic hooked her up to the heart monitor. There was a long and ongoing beep, when he turned the small machine on, signifying she had no pulse. McGee was silent in shock, and could not tear his eyes off the line.

The paramedic looked cramped and McGee decided it was best to leave. He did not want to be there for the final answer. McGee left with the other two rescue team members. The paramedic prepared himself to give her the first shock.

"Clear!" Gibbs backed away, and watched as Ziva's body flopped when the paramedic pressed the button. The

paramedic watch the heart monitor. The lines jumped a bit but fell back to a straight line.

"Nothing, Gibbs, again!" Gibbs placed the mask on Ziva's face and counted to five.

"Clear!" Another shock ran through Ziva's lifeless body.

Once again the little jumps fell to a straight line.

"I'm going again." The paramedic stated as Gibbs finished the last squeeze.

"Clear!" When the beep continued the paramedic began to lose hope.

"This is it Agent Gibbs, all or nothing." Gibbs gave him an icy stare.

"Five." Gibbs whispered.

"Clear!" The paramedic yelled.

They both watched the monitor with hopeful eyes. The final beep continued to ring as had the previous ones.

"She's gone." The paramedic whispered. Gibbs looked at him and started to squeeze the mask again.

"Five!" Gibbs yelled and the paramedic shook his head telling Gibbs it was over.

Gibbs pushed the paramedic out of the way, and grabbed the paddles.

"Clear." He growled and pressed the button.

The paramedic watched as Gibbs continued to shock Ziva. They had shocked her five times with no response, and the paramedic knew it was a lost cause. He crawled out of the debris leaving Ziva and Gibbs behind. After the seventh shock Gibbs threw the paddles to the side, and brought his knees to his chest.

He heard the long beep ring in his ears. His face wore a somber tone, and he thought of how he would tell the team Ziva was dead. Gibbs thought of Somalia and the Damocles when the team believed Ziva had died. He remembered Tony had taken the lost the hardest. Gibbs did not know how Tony would take it this time around when Tony had access to the evidence. Her body was lifeless to prove it.

Ziva was still in the gray room, but she finally heard something. She could hear a quiet weeping. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound. The weeping grew louder and louder. Then, Ziva heard a familiar voice, which gave her the greatest comfort of all.

"I'm sorry Ziva." Gibbs stated, weeping very quietly.

Ziva followed the sound in her mind, which was a very bizarre act that she could not understand but she allowed herself to travel to it.

Ziva coughed and Gibbs head shot up. Her head moved to the left and Gibbs came to her side.

"Ziva! Ziva! That's it! Open your eyes! Your okay! I'm gonna get you out! Stay with me!" Gibbs could not believe she was alive, but was not going to wait for her to change her mind.

"Hey she back!" Gibbs called through the entry way he and the rescue team had made.

The paramedic, McGee, and a few rescue men heard him. They piled in the hole one by one. The paramedic reached Ziva first and checked her vital signs, respiration, and hooked her up to an IV. They strapped her onto a backboard and pulled her out of the rubble.

She had been buried under the rubble for two days, now. Ziva had been clinically dead for five minutes, it was a miracle she did not suffer any brain damage. She was rushed to the hospital and Gibbs rode with her. He was covered in dust and scratches from digging through the cement, but he had rescued his fallen agents.

Every single one.

**Hope you enjoyed. Congratulations to those who guessed right about the little girl. It was Kelly. Yay! Ziva is NOT dead, although she did die, but she is NOT dead. Thank you so much for you comments and for playing the little guessing game. Thanks, again! **

**Agent T  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! I hope you'll keep on reading. I think I'm going to end this story pretty soon because school is going to be start in a week or so and I know I'm not going to be able to keep up. Anyway, thank you very much too all my reviewers!**

**Agent T**

Ray had survived the explosion and was making his way to recovery very slowly. Tony, on the other hand, had survived the explosion but was having difficulty recovering.

He had thirteen surgeries in total, eight operations on his left leg and five operations on his right leg. Tony was placed under a medically induced coma for all the procedures to occur.

Two months later he awoke from his coma, and began to recover fairly quickly. Although he healed quickly it was still unclear whether or not he would ever be able to walk again.

Tony tried his best not to think negatively, but with the prognosis he was finding that to be very difficult. Ziva was in the worst condition. She had been clinically dead for five minutes causing organ failure. Although she had organ failure she did not suffer any brain damage.

She also received multiple surgeries to cease internal bleeding she had suffered in her lower abdomen when the table had pinned her to the ground. Ziva was placed in the same room as Tony.

After Tony had awoken he could not seem to pry his eyes off Ziva's mangled body. His eyes traced her arms, which were now covered in yellow and green bruises signifying they were healing.

Her broken arm had been wrapped in a cast, and Tony assumed they had given her stitches because of the red streak of blood on the bandage. Her hand had also been bandaged, and when the nurse came in to change the dirty clothes, Tony understood why she had blood on the bandages. Some of her nails had been ripped off and Tony had to look away. He felt so bad that she had been in so much pain.

Ray had been placed in a room two doors down and Tony was grateful for the arrangement. He was able to stay close to Ziva and keep Ray far away. The team visited him everyday and brought him flowers, chocolates and movies to entertain him while he recovered.

Correspondingly to Tony, Ziva had also been placed under a medically induced coma. Ray had not needed this, in fact he only need two surgeries and many doses of pain killers. He was discharged from the hospital three weeks after the explosion.

Now, two months later Tony and Ziva were still fighting for health. Tony knew Ziva was having trouble recovering.

Luckily, her arm was almost healed, and the bruises were slowly fading into her olive skin color. The doctors were able to salvage her kidneys, which had shut down when her heart stopped. Ziva's organs were now slowly healing and beginning to work properly. She needed a lot of time to heal. Her body was like a rag doll, and any mishap could leave her with permanent damage. Tony kept his eyes on Ziva day and night, unless Ray came for a visit.

Tony could not believe in Ray's love. Tony knew that if he was in Ray's condition he would be next to Ziva day and night. He would quit his job and sell his house, so his only concern would be her health. Ray came to the hospital once a week, and only brought her a lousy bunch of flowers that he had probably bought on sale.

Tony barely spoke to Ray when he came to visit, and sometimes he would fake he was sleeping to avoid looking at him. Even after all that had happened Tony could not enjoy Ray's presents any better.

Tony thought to himself, _Look at him. He is in perfect shape. He's fine and alive! He isn't lying in a hospital bed like the rest of us! Ziva was so worried about him, when she needed the help more than he did. It's a miracle she's even alive. If Ray wasn't such a chicken the rescue team might have gone for Ziva first and she wouldn't be so…broken. _

Tony would give Ray dirty looks when he was not looking and when Ray smiled at Tony, to be friendly, Tony would look the other way. Tony knew Ray was only friendly because Ray knew Tony could not walk and he was only being nice to the 'handicapped.'

He tried his best to avoid Ray and when he was not able to keep his distance Tony felt a very strong hate for the fact that he was not able to walk.

Four weeks later, and three months after the explosion Ziva awoke. She could barely speak and when she did it sounded like a whimper.

Tony felt himself sink inside when he heard her. She looked so fragile and weak. Tony wanted to help her in some way, but there was nothing he could do except wait with the rest of the team. Tony barley had any desire for anything else.

He did not care much when Abby came bursting into the room with her arms wide open, or McGee who always followed her. Tony did not care much when Ducky would ask him how he felt or when Gibbs would give him a stare. He could only worry about Ziva and how she was doing.

Everyone had come to visit Ziva when they heard she was awake. They all stood in a half circle around her bed. Abby made a little hole in the circle so Tony could see her from his position in the bed placed beside her and Tony had mouthed a thank you and she winked in return.

When Ziva saw everyone all together she smiled for the first time since she awoke. She took in everyone's faces and she spoke.

"I thought…"She swallowed but it was a ridiculous notion because her throat was as dry as the desert.

Everyone was silent and listened to her; Tony's eyes were glued onto her face. He held his breath when she continued.

"I thought, I would never see you all again." She coughed and Tony tensed.  
>He balled up his hands into fists to control his strong desire to roll off the bed and crawl to her side.<p>

Ziva was very weak and she was not able to turn her head completely, which meant she had no idea Tony was next to her in a hospital bed. It took a minute before she could remember everything.

"Tony!" She screamed in a hoarse voice.

Tony jumped a little at the sudden changed and watched her wide and frantic eyes look from Abby to McGee to Ducky and Palmer, who had come in a just a few seconds ago, and her eyes finally fell on Gibbs. No one said anything so she spoke again.

"Is he? Did you save him? Is he alrig-"Ziva had been straining herself to talk, which caused her to be interrupted by a strong coughing fit.

She coughed until her face turned red and Ducky knew if she continued to cough this violently she would cause internal damage. Her body was not completely healed. Tony had not been able to speak due to the shock he felt when she asked about him first instead of Ray, but when he noticed the red color in her face he pulled himself out of his trance.

"I'm here, Ziva." Tony called and watched as Ziva forced herself to look at him.

Her neck hurt but she needed to see his face. She needed to see for herself that he was alive. Ziva looked at Tony's face. He had little cuts that were still healing. She assumed they were probably a lot larger when he was rescued.

He had bruises on his neck and arms and he had a bandage on the top left corner of his forehead. She looked at his legs, which were uncovered by his blanket. They had been placed in braces and Ziva scrunched her face in confusion. Tony noticed her reaction to his legs and decided to explain.

"It's just to make sure they heal straight. You know, so I'm not bowlegged or anything when I leave." Tony said although he wasn't very confident she believed him.

She had a feeling there was more he was not telling her.

"And Ray?" Tony's face fell in jealously.

"He's fine, no you know what he's better than fine! He only spent three weeks in the hospital before they discharged him." Tony yelled in anger and regretted the action when he saw Ziva close her eyes.

"Three weeks…"Ziva whispered.

"If he was here for three weeks, how long have we been here?" Ziva asked realizing she had been asleep for a very long time and she did not know exactly how long that time was.

"Three months now." Gibbs answered her from the far right corner of the room.

He walked to the center of the room, which was in between the two beds.

"I'm hoping you two will get outta here soon. The bills' probably gonna be longer than me." Gibbs gave them a very small smile, so small you would think he was not even smiling.

Tony looked at Gibbs and he seemed gloomier than usual. Tony asked him before thinking if everything was alright. Gibbs did not answer him for a few seconds and then he whispered in a very soft voice.

"Shannon and Kelly, I found out about them…today." Gibbs looked straight into Tony's eyes and did not show any emotion.

Abby came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Are you going to see them, then?" Ziva asked with saddened eyes as she remembered her time with Kelly and how Kelly had helped her.

"I don't know." Gibbs said looking at Ziva.

Ziva wanted Gibbs to go see Kelly and Shannon at the cemetery but Ziva knew that would be a very hard task for anyone.

"You should, go." Ziva told Gibbs, and he was curious as to why she was being so persistent.

Tony looked at Ziva and began to believe what he went through with Kelly was not just a dream. He had died and he was finally starting to believe it.

Tony had thought he had just fallen asleep in the rubble and he was having a lot of trouble waking up when Gibbs got to him. Tony did not believe he had died, but with Ziva's persistence he was starting to believe it was real.

"Why?" Gibbs asked her his voice full of authority.

"Because…" Ziva could not manage to say it because she knew it would cause him pain.

"Because she loves you." Tony spoke up for her remembering Kelly's request.

Ziva looked at Tony who was looking at Gibbs. Everyone's jaws dropped and Ziva could hear Abby gasp and Ducky say, "Oh dear." Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and could only see his sincerity.

"She's happy Gibbs, and I know your probably not gonna believe this but she's okay and she loves you, and she's watching over you." Gibbs stood like a statue for minutes before speaking.

"I believe you." Gibbs remembered when Tony saved him and Maddie from the car he had driven off the end of a dock in into the water.

He remembered seeing Kelly and his wife standing behind Kelly. Gibbs remembered her bringing him back and he could not help but feel very grateful Kelly had saved part of his team.

"She was there Gibbs, I swear she was there." Tony promised.

"Kelly stayed with me, Gibbs." Both Tony and Gibbs looked at Ziva as did everyone else in the room.

"She stayed with me, the whole time. I could hear voices, I could hear them but I couldn't understand them. I was so tried. I fell on the ground and I was going to fall asleep but she came and she kept me awake. I thought I wasn't going to make it and she believed in me." Ziva smiled and everyone watched her.

"She saved me." Gibbs felt a big hole in his heart, but kept his stance.

"I wouldn't have told you nothing about it boss, but she told me to tell you see loves you." Tony spoke and Gibbs took in some air.

He took a step back and looked at the floor.

"I couldn't break my promise to her. Not after she saved me. I just thought she deserved that much, and you…you deserve to know." Tony watched his boss breathe in heavy trying to calm himself.

"I know." Gibbs said.

"I know." He whispered and swiftly walked out of the room.

Tony did not know if Gibbs words were meant for him or for Kelly but he did not want to spend much time thinking about it.

Although Tony and Ziva knew it was difficult for him to hear they knew it was best for him if he knew the truth, and possibly better for Tony and Ziva too.

Tony and Ziva watched each other silently until the rest of team decided to leave. When everyone had left, Tony felt relief that he was finally going to be able to talk to Ziva alone, and finally find out what happened before he had found her in the 'dream,' but Tony's hopes crashed and burned when Ray walked in with another batch of lousy flowers and a cheap grin.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Agent T **


	10. Chapter 10

_There is something wrong with his smile. His ears are just too big for his head. His hair is too ridiculous to describe. His eyes have this strange and dark look, as if he is not telling her the whole story. I hate him. That is what has been bothering me. I hate Ray. _

_I hate that he is entangling Ziva in his lies. I hate that he is always there when he should be floating with "It" in the sewer. The scary clown that preyed on little children, written by Stephan King and directed by- Oh geez what am I thinking. _

_Ray is about to ask her for forgiveness, it's just like me to think of a movie. I wish he was floating, though. He did kill her father, did that not mean anything to her. She did cry in my arms for her father's loss so she did love her father, so how could she forgive her fathers killer. _

_Ray had a lot of explaining to do. Some part of me is grateful I'm here to provide Ziva with some sense of reality, so she will not have the desire to fall into the romantic fantasy of love with this guy. Sure, Ray was her prince charming, in a very strange way, but he is just…he is just so…ugh. _

Tony glared unconsciously at Ray as he made his way to Ziva's bedside. Ray did not greet Tony nor did he even acknowledge his present. To Tony's grate relief Ziva was harsh with him. When Ray handed Ziva the flowers she told him to not bring her flowers anymore.

She told him to not pretend to care about her. Ziva wanted answers. She wanted to know the truth about her father and that was her only interest in Ray. After her father's death and with the bombing she had made up her mind that there was only one person who she could really trust and it was not Ray. Ziva was the first to speak.

She glanced at Tony who was staring at a wall to his right trying to give them as much privacy as he could, but she secretly desired to hear her words.  
>"Ray,-"Ray interrupted Ziva.<p>

"Ziva you need to understand I can't tell you anything. I know you don't like that fact, but you're just going to have to accept. You have to _trust_ me, Ziva." Tony's hands balled themselves into fists and his stomach turned at the possibility that Ziva could forgive Ray.

"I will never trust you." Ziva stated in a long and intimidating whisperer. Her voice was still very weak.

Ray's hopes of Ziva's forgiveness fell. Tony had the amazing feeling of victory wash over him and the feeling was so surreal he was having trouble believing she had just closed the door on Ray, locked it and thrown the key away. Tony could not help the small smile that crept onto his face. When the aftershock of Ziva's words subsided she began to speak once again.

"Listen to me Ray, you _killed_ my father. You put him in his grave, and you are the reason I can never talk to him again. I refuse to _understand_ you and your…_work_. I want answers! I deserve that much! Now, tell me why?" Ziva's voice was full of authority and perseverance.

Although she tried her best to scream her voice only came out at a high and rusty screech. She was not going to wait any longer for her answers.

"Ziva I care to much about you to tell you the truth! I'm only trying to protect you!" Tony wanted to jump out of his bed and strangle the man with the gluey hair. Tony could not believe he was the one to speak for Ziva.

"The hell you do!" Tony shouted and had not realized his actions until the two were looking at him with wide eyes.

Tony figured it was to late to go back to his silent hell of staring at the wall and stepped in.

"She died! She d-i-e-d! She was dead! When you got out of the hospital you didn't come see her until two weeks after you were discharged and from then on you've been coming every week but what does it matter. If it was me I would have come every single day. Why?" Tony shot him a rhetorical question.

"Because it was because of you she died. If you would have just said something before you fell asleep they would have saved HER first! They would have gone after her first!" Tony voice grew louder and he pointed at Ziva to emphasize his words.

A nurse heard the commotion and entered the room.

"Excuse me is everything all right? I'm hearing a lot of screaming in the halls coming from your room. I don't know what you're used to but this is hospital and I'm going to have to ask you to settle down." Tony ignored the nurse whose name was Janine according to her name tag.

"You told me Ray…you told me you loved her. Then why did you just let her die." Ray was going to answer, but Tony had not meant it as a question.

"I wanted-"Ray began and Tony interrupted him.

"NO! NO! Ray it doesn't work that way! You don't get to want!" Tony's face was becoming red and Janine the nurse was preparing herself to step in, Ziva was becoming worried and Ray felt very out of place as he should have.

"Can everyone just calm-"The nurse began but Tony cut her off.

"You're a coward Ray! You are! You watched her cry because you killed her father! You murder him knowing the consequences yet you didn't do anything. You didn't care how much it was gonna hurt Ziva!" Tony spat his harsh words at Ray and the nurse left and Ziva assume she went to call for security.

"Oh I'm a coward!" Ray shot back and Tony wagged his head.

Ziva recognized Tony's angry face. It was the same face and anger he showed her when they had their conversation in the elevator a few years back and he had told her he was tired of pretending. She had taken the statement differently then he had meant and it burned her heart a little.

"If I'm a coward trying to protect her, than what does that make..._you_?" Ray got in Tony's face, and Tony tried his best to control his angry breathing.

"I didn't let her die. You did." That's all it took for Ray to understand Tony and Ziva were right. He knew they were right all along but could not speak on the subject.

He gathered his last bit of dignity and answered Ziva's questions and at this point he did not care if he lost his job or worse.

"Eli David was not a good man. You might have thought so Ziva, but he wasn't." There was a pause and Ziva took advantage.

"Do not dare to taint the memory of my father. All parents make mistakes. I forgave him, and you know what Ray I do not need your answers because they will not bring my father back and I can not know for sure if what you are about to tell me is true, so do not bother. Goodbye Ray. And do not come back again." Ziva realized that even if she had the answers and the truth about her father's death it would not bring him back.

She knew from experience that some times not knowing the truth and not having that knowledge was probably the best. She knew she would be happier if she did not know. Ziva believed her father made many mistakes, but was not completely evil or bad as Ray classified him.

Ray was about to speak, but Ziva raised her mangled hand to stop him.

"Enough please leave." Ziva spoke very coldly.

"Ziva." Ray whispered unable to find his voice.

Ziva looked out the window to the left of her bed and waited.

Ray understood and said his last words to her before he left.

"I'll never bother you again, Ziva. I promise." She waited until she could no longer see the figure of Ray's body in her peripheral vision to turn in that direction.

He was gone and she had a good feeling he would not come back. Although Tony had called Ray a coward Ziva knew he was man of his word, and Ziva felt grateful for that for this situation.

After two minutes past, the nurse walked into Tony and Ziva's hospital room with two buff security guards. Tony answered her curious look.

"You just missed him. I don't think he's coming back." After a moment of thought the guards left and the nurse followed after them very slowly.

Tony assumed she was very dumbfounded by the entire situation. Janine, the nurse, could have sworn they were on the verge of causing mayhem. When the nurse left Ziva returned to looking out the window. The sky was a very dull color and she felt as gloomy as the day appeared.

Although she disliked Ray she could not help but think of all the great moments they had shared. The trips, the dinners, and the smiles he had given her but Tony was right.

_How could he love me?_ Ziva thought. _I knew it! I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true. How could I be so stup- _Ziva was knocked out of her mental bashing by Tony who had noticed her slightly saddened face.

"Hey." He spoke to her very gently.

All anger had resided and it was just a pure Tony speaking now. Ziva turned her head to face him.

Tony ran through his head for something heartfelt to say, but when he could not come up with something he settle for an old classic DiNozzo move.

"Wanna watch a movie?" At first Ziva did not make any kind of facial expression, and Tony feared he should not have said what he said.

After a few seconds Tony's fears disappeared when Ziva burst into a huge smile, which made Tony smile his radiant DiNozzo smile.

Tony's classic smile always made Ziva feel safe and warm inside. She was grateful Tony was there. Although she knew he was going to become very annoying soon, she could not have thought of a better person to share a hospital room with that was not him.

"Yes." She answered with a huge smile that showed all her front teeth.

_He always knows how to make even the worst situations better. How could I make it without you? I couldn't... 'I couldn't live without you.' _

Ziva smiled at the memory of Tony's words as they came across her thoughts. Tony had struggled to retrieve the stack of movies that had continued to grow during his stay at the hospital.

He had to stretch in an awkward position because of the braces he had on his legs. Ziva planned to speak with him about that very soon. She had sensed there was something he was not telling her and she wanted to know what his secret was. As Tony grabbed his other stack of movies to start his search his grip slipped and the movies fell to the ground.

Tony cursed at himself in his head. He felt so useless in that moment. Tony felt so pathetic. He could not even pick up a stack of movies without it falling apart. Tony looked at the movies all scatter on the floor and could feel the burn of tears in his eyes. He would never cry, though. Tony eyed the movies trying to collect him self when he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

_It can't be Ziva. It just can't. Maybe it a dead person like from-Oh my god it's Ziva._ Tony was about to make a mental movie reference when he turned around to see the owner of the hand. His mind pulled itself back to reality when he saw Ziva standing at his bedside.

Her arm pulled to her ribcage and her back hunched just a bit. She looked like she would fall if she took although step.

"Ziva! Ziva! What the hell… What the hell…what-" Tony lost his voice in panic.

Tony was so astounded that she could stand when she could not even speak without her voice shaking every other word. Ziva looked at him and completely ignored the pain shooting through her entire body. She knew if she strained herself too much she could cause internal bleeding, but she knew there was something wrong with Tony.

When she saw the stack of movies and heard the lowest sniff of Tony's nose she knew something was wrong, but she only cared to comfort him in that very instant and she paid little attention to the IV, antibiotic, and oxygen tubes holding her back.

Ziva lightly swung her right leg on the bed, and it felt like stone but she forced herself to stand. Ziva ripped the tubes out of her arm and limped weakly to his bed side. Ziva placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled the smallest smile at his panic. He cared about her and his panic proved it.

"Shhh." She soothed him very gently.

"What do mean, 'Shhh,' what are you doing you're gonna kill yourself?" Tony scolded her, and she felt heavier every second she stood.

"What's wrong with you legs?" She asked calmly trying to get to the point before she collapsed on the floor from the pain and exhaustion.

"Nothing, now go back to your bed before you hurt yourself." Tony was anxious to get her to lie down.

"Not until you tell me." She used the threat of her health to force the answers out of him. Ziva knew it was unfair, but she needed to hear he was alright.

"Ziva go back-"Ziva interrupted him with her forceful whisper.

"No Tony-"She spoke with no anger in her voice only persistence.

"Ziva!" Tony's fear was becoming stronger every second she was out of bed.

"No." She continued to push him and she would not leave until he told her. Tony figured the longer he took to answer her, the longer she would spend out of bed, so he decided it was best to answer her.

"I can't walk okay. Please go lay down. Please." Tony begged her, but there discussion had gone on too long.

Ziva's face grew pale.

"Ziva here let me help you." Tony went to stand and remembered his useless legs.

_Damn it! _Tony thought to himself. He was able to swing his legs over the side of the bed so he was in a seated position facing Ziva. He used his arms to make a space between his legs because he knew Ziva would not be able to make the five steps to her bed.

He grabbed her in his arms as her legs gave out. Her hips fell in the space between his legs and her right cheek landed on his chest. She sighed signifying she was still awake. He gathered all his strength and wrapped his arms around her body. His left arm was behind her upper back, and he placed his right arm around her waist being very careful to not disturb her arm. He lay back so she would lay back with him.

Tony went to place his leg on the bed to get them on the mattress, but he was once again reminded of his worthless legs. The braces were making his legs heavy and he could fell the weight on his back. He did not want to call someone to help because he wanted to help Ziva himself, but he had no where to turn.

The braces on his legs were going to pull him and Ziva off the bed. Tony loved the feel of Ziva in his arms. Her body was warm and soft. Tony savored the feeling of her body close to him for a moment longer. He tried to memorize her warmth. Tony pulled his head back to look at Ziva's face she blinked weakly and he did not wait a second longer.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Tony had to call a few times before the nurse arrived and he lost Ziva's warmth.

Tony went cold as he watched the nurses pick her up. He desired to pick her up in his arms the way they had. She was carried to her bed, and Tony could not help but think of her as the craziest person he had ever met.

Ziva was on the verge of death and she had tried-no-she did stand and walk over to Tony's side regardless of the damage it could have done to her._ Crazy chick, _Tony thought to himself as the nurse placed her IV needle in her right arm. _Crazy ninja chick, that's what you are Ziva, you are crazy. _

When the nurses had stabilized her again and checked to see if everything was alright they turned to help Tony. The same nurse that had come in earlier, Janine, helped Tony with his legs.

"I knew something was going to happen in this room." Tony smiled a weak smile at her.

"Is she gonna be…"Tony could not finish his question.

"Yes, I image so. She did not hurt herself with the stunt she pulled getting out bed and all. You should keep a close eye on her." The nurse suggested.

"Oh trust me I will." Tony gave her a real smile this time as he was more comfortable with the good news he had received.

"Alright well I'm done here. She tries anything else you call me before she falls on you again." Tony nodded and chuckled at, 'before she falls on you again.' Tony could only wish Ziva would get on top of him the way she had without fainting but falling willingly.

He looked at her and to his amazement she had not fallen unconscious. She was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What you smiling about?" Tony asked with some playful anger in his voice.

"I hope what I felt was your braces and not something, _else_?" Tony wagged his head and looked at the ceiling.

He had felt a remarkable amount of comfort when he felt her warm body in his arms. It was some proof that she was real and that he had survived and so had she.

Tony felt relief that Ziva did not see him differently, and by differently as a weaker person, because of his legs. He felt safe with her and as he counted the black specks on the hospital ceiling he himself adapted a comfortable smile.

After a while they both fell asleep.

**Okay I spent hours, so I hope you like it. Thanks to my reviewers. I made this chapter really long because I haven't written much so I thought this was a sort of giving back. RAY IS GONE! Just so everyone's clear on that. (I never liked him either.) Thank you, again. **

**Agent T **


	11. Chapter 11

Tony lay in his hospital bed slowly falling into a deep sleep. He was only seconds away from entering his dream state when he was rudely awaken by a harsh beeping sound followed by three nurses flooding into the room with a doctor by there side. Tony opened his eyes as they made their way past his bed, heading in Ziva's direction.

_No_. Tony thought. _No_. Tony could only whisperer the words in his head because the fear that infected him had stripped him of his voice. He turned his head to Ziva whose eyes were closed. Her facial expression was a strange monotone Tony had never seen before.

He knew something was wrong. His heart raced and he could feel the icy tingle of adrenalin rushing through his veins which began to firmly freeze him in place. Tony glanced frantically at the nurses who took orders from the doctor. Tony could not understand there words, they were moving so quickly trying to find the problem that was causing Ziva's heart to stop.

They were losing her. Tony's breathing came faster and faster by the second. He'd glance from the doctor to the nurse to Ziva and could not find a reassuring expression. _What's happening?_ _Ask them you idiot! Why won't you ask them? You can't even ask a simple question? What's wrong with her? This is the woman you love and you can't even ask if she's alright! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? _Tony was screaming at his body to move. He was giving his mouth orders, which his body decided to ignore.

Tony could not seem to move from the shock. Everything had changed in a moment. In a split second Ziva went from making a recovery to falling into the darkness of death once again. _Please._ Tony thought as Ziva's heart stopped completely. She was dead. _No._ Tony whispered. _Not again. Please. Not again. No. Please. Not again. Please._ Tony begged as he began to hyperventilate.

He tried to control himself so he would not draw any attention to himself. He wanted everyone to focus on Ziva. Tony wanted her to be alright again. He wanted to time travel back to that moment they had a few minutes ago. The moment where she smiled and asked if what she felt was his braces or something else. He wanted that moment he had when he held her in his arms.

Tony remembered the feel of her soft skin against him when she collapsed in his arms. He remembered her smiles, her warmth, her touch, her eyes, her sweet smell, the depth of her stare, the silent desire she gave him with every glance. He was losing her. _No._ Tony thought again.

"Ziva." He managed to whisper very weak as if he had not been given water for days.

"Is she… nurse?" He looked at one of the nurses' that was standing off to the side.

The nurse understood his question immediately and decided to give him an honest answer.

"At this point I don't know. Sorry." The nursed turned to face Ziva again.

The doctor had ordered for the defibrillator and began to shock Ziva. Her body flopped wildly and Tony had to turn away. If she did die he did not want to remember her last moments this way.

**Five Weeks Later**

Tony had been moved to a singles room which made him very upset. He did not want to part himself from the room he had stayed in for many months now, but his desires mattered very little when it was compared to his health. The doctor had order Tony two months of intense physical therapy when he arrived back in the United States.

Tony was being transferred to a United States Hospital in Washington. It was Tony's personal request. He believed he would feel more comfortable at home. When Tony made his decision the team agreed they would follow him. Ziva's body would also be transferred to Washington with Tony.

Tony's body was healing nicely according to Ducky except for his mangled legs. Ducky always tried to give him a sense of optimize but with everything that had happened Tony was finding even the easiest chores difficult like brushing his teeth. He had been drain of desire over the five weeks. Ziva's heart had consistently stopped and she was not allowed to be without supervision.

The doctors assumed it was because she was very weak and fragile because of the explosion. Luckily her heart was becoming stronger. She had only flat lined once in the past two weeks. Ziva was healing. When Tony was moved to the singles room he fought hours with the doctor, but his efforts were pointless because the doctor believed it was best for his health to stay in a singles room.

Tony would become very anxious when Ziva showed any signs of feeling uncomfortable, which put a lot of stress on Tony's body making it twice as hard for his body to heal. He needed his rest and he could not do that with Ziva by his side. Although Tony was not allowed to share a room with Ziva until they were shipped back to the United States, he was allowed to go to the garden in the front area of the hospital.

At first he thought he would never go to the garden but the silence of his room quickly changed his mind. He called a nurse who smiled at him as she made her way to a wheel chair in the far left corner of his room. The nurse, whose name tag read, Samantha, was very nice.

She gently helped him onto the chair. Tony's legs were placed straight out in front of him and he felt embarrassed because he thought he looked ridiculous.

"How's Ziva?" Tony's first question when they arrived in the rose section of the garden.

"She's better. I think she misses her room buddy. She's got nobody to talk to. The others are back in D.C right? Vance, Ducky, Abby, McGee…they're all gone, right?" Samantha asked in a curious voice.

"Yeah, Gibbs is the only one left. He said he would come with Ziva and I. He wanted to stay with us." The nursed pushed Tony's wheel chair through the thousands of flowers around them and nodded her head.

"Hey can I ask you for a really big favor?" Tony asked.

"Depends on what it is." The nurse challenged.

Tony took a breath and asked, "Could you…take me to see Ziva?"

Samantha smiled behind Tony as he waited anxiously for her reply.

"Will see?" The answer did not satisfy Tony but he did not push on.

He knew if they did not let him see Ziva he would find a way on his own. After they short trip in the garden the nursed entered the hospital doors. She pushed Tony into the elevator and pressed the number four button.

"Um, I'm on three." Tony stated and the nurse gave him a smile.

Tony thought for a moment. Then he realized what the nurse was doing. Ziva was on the fourth floor. He smiled when he realized her great generosity.

"Thanks." Tony stated.

"Just don't tell anyone, deal?" Samantha smiled and the elevator dinged.

"Deal." Samantha wheeled Tony out of the elevator and down the hall to the right. He had not seen Ziva since they moved him.

She looked a lot better. Ziva cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink. Her eyes look livelier, her lips were a stronger and more prominent red, her skin was a beautiful tan color, her hair looked smooth healthy and strong.

Ziva turned to look at her guest she felt an immediate amount of joy rush through her when she discovered it was Tony. He heart fluttered and the embarrassing beep on her heart monitor proved her excitement. Tony laughed and she blushed.

"Excited to see me?" Tony asked and Samantha left shooting Ziva a wink.

Ziva smiled at Samantha then answered Tony.

"Yes." She stated honestly.

"Are you feeling any better? You sure look beautiful." Ziva smiled widely.

"I do feel better...thank you... And what about you legs?" Ziva asked when her eyes met his legs in braces.

"Same." Tony answered, and he noticed Ziva's smile slightly fall at the news.

"So are you excited we're going back to D.C. our flights in two days?" Tony asked curious of her answer.

"Strangely, yes." Ziva smiled at him again.

"Why strangely?" Tony wondered.

"I thought I'd miss Israel, but I want to go home." Tony gave her a classic DiNozzo smile.

"I know what you mean. I'd like to sit in my own chair and watch my own movies." Tony went on and on and Ziva only watched him.

She gave him a strong and passionate stare. Inside she was burning with desire to stand close to him. It took

Tony a moment to realize her center of attention directed toward him.

"What?" He asked.

"You look…brighter." Ziva laughed at the sound of her sentence.

"You know I was thinking the same thing about you. It's like your face is pinker or something." There was a long pause of silence.

Tony and Ziva shared a long and passionate stare. Their look was full of questions and silent desires, and a few fantasies slipped in. Tony never wanted to leave her side and he was great that he was going to be able to spend half a day by her side when they travel back to the States.

He needed to hold on for two days. Forty eight hours and he would have her next to him to talk to, to look at, and made if he was lucky to hold. Ziva could see some worry in Tony's eyes, but she ignored it.

She focused on his features. Ziva fell in his beautiful eyes that had a good amount of excitement, which seemed to increase as the seconds ticked by.

She thought he grew a little tanner since the last time she saw him and he look almost older. Their staring contest went on for a few more minutes. Then their moment was interrupted by Samantha who had come to take Tony back to his room.

"I'm sorry but if you want to be able to see Ziva like this again I got to make sure you don't get caught and the doctors' supposed to come and check up on Ziva in ten minutes so I think its best we pack up." Tony shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah…" Tony gave Ziva one last longing look.

"Bye, Ziva." Ziva smiled and Samantha rolled him back to his room.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been really tried. I fell asleep at 3 pm and woke up at 9 pm (it was a really long nap) so I think that explains my exhaustion. Anyway hope you liked it. I'm going to try and wrap up the problem with Tony's legs pretty soon (probably next chapter 99.9% sure next chapter). I don't know when I'll be able to write again, but I'll do my best to make it as soon as possible. Thanks again.**

**Agent T **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm excited for season 9 coming up in a couple days! I can't wait. Well, I can't sleep so I thought I'd write a chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to my reviewers I really appreciate it. **

**WARNING: This chapter is has some of Tony's fantasies in it so it's going to be dirty. Read at your own risk. ****  
><strong>

**Agent T **

Tony had been wheeled back to his room without any problems or confrontations by the medical staff. He did not see Ziva until they boarded the plane two days later. She fought with the doctors when they told her she had to ride in a wheel chair. The doctor repeated it was hospital policy and Ziva would roll her eyes at him. In the end Ziva grew tried and accepted the moving chair.

Both the agent caught a glimpse of each other when they were wheeled out of the hospital lobby. Tony felt his heart leap and Ziva's breath came in sudden gasps which she forced herself to control. The doctor ordered the two agents be taken to the airport in wheel chairs.

Tony had no choice because of his legs, but Ziva fought as much as she could before Gibbs arrived with a transport ambulance that would take the trio to the terminal. Once they arrived at the airport they made their way to the security check. Tony was the last to wheel him self through the medal detector. Unfortunately, it did not run as slowly as Tony hoped.

The medal detector went off and echoed throughout the airport. Security guards turned their heads and watched Tony's every move. Gibbs had picked up his carry on and walked to Tony's side. Ziva was close behind Gibbs.

"Tony DiNozzo you're gonna have to come with us." One of the male security guard spoke.

"But, why?" Tony asked.

"I got nothing on me, I swear. Well, just these stupid braces." Tony smacked the medal to show his leg braces where the cause for commotion.

"Mr. DiNozzo." The security guard said his name in an intimidating voice.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke up.

"He works for me, at NCIS, he was hurt in the line of duty, he is on your side." Gibbs pointed at the guard to emphasis his point.

"I don't care who he works for he's coming with us. We need to make a through search." The guard spoke a little louder and his partners started to worry.

"Through?" Tony repeated worried.

"DiNozzo-"Tony cut Gibbs off.

"It's alright boss. Just give me a couple minutes." Tony was wheeled down to a room by the same security guard while Gibbs and Ziva waited by the door that would open in half an hour to board their flight.

Gibbs did not want to leave Tony, but with the circumstances he decided Tony could take care of himself. Ziva was even more uncomfortable than Gibbs. She was shifting in her wheel chair every couple seconds and she kept fidgeting with her hands.

Tony was patted down from head to toe. Every part of his body was touched and it made him a little uncomfortable, especially because the guard that was patting him down was man and Tony did not find that fact comforting. Though Tony had been accused of murder at once he never felt like a true criminal until he was patted down by a security guard at the airport.

Finally after forty five minutes of through checking Tony was released. The security guard was kind enough to wheel Tony to his flight. He was one of the last ones on. Thankfully a lovely flight attendant greeted him in the threshold of the plane.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked Tony to make sure she assumed right.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Tony answered her questioned then asked another.

"No, but Agent Gibbs asked about you, and he told me to keep and eye out. Here I'll take you to him." The flight attendant wheeled Tony to the back of the plane where Ziva and Gibbs were already comfortably seated.

Ziva's wheel chair was strapped by the flight attendant area and Tony assumed she had been helped into her seat. Two flight attendants and Gibbs helped Tony move into one of the seats. He was placed next to Ziva, which made up for his discomfort caused by security. One of the attendants placed Tony's wheel chair by Ziva's and made sure it was securely fastened.

Gibbs bought a seat in business class and left the two agents in the cabin when they were comfortably set. In the back of Tony's mind he wondered if his boss had planned for Ziva and him to sit together and alone. Tony was grateful, whether it was intentional or not. After the door closed and the pilot announced they would take off in five minutes Tony relaxed a bit.

"Well that was nice." Tony stated sarcastically.

"Ha." Ziva laughed at him but the laugh had a hint of worry and Tony picked up on it.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"I should be asking you that question. So, what did they do to you?" Ziva asked full of curiosity.

"The usual." Tony stated bluntly.

"Which is?" Ziva pushed on because she could tell he did not want to talk about it.

"Patted down." Tony stated.

"For forty five minutes." Ziva continued.

"They were…very through." Ziva looked at Tony's face as he looked out his window.

Ziva offered the window seat because she thought he deserved it after going though hell with security, Tony appreciate the gesture. Ziva saw the discomfort in Tony's eyes and the desire to comfort him was overwhelming. She did not notice her hand moving over his and grabbing it in a tight hold. He looked at her and the expression her wore gave her relief.

He had needed her touch, and she did not regret her hand taking a mind of it own. They shared another staring moment just like the one they shared in Ziva's hospital room. Her eyes were full of desire and unafraid of him. She wanted his touch, his smell, his silky hair underneath her hands.

Ziva felt a spark in her stomach. It made her flinch just enough so Tony would notice. He gazed into her brown eyes. Tony could feel himself becoming excited and his desire to hold her returned.

This moment was different from the others they had in the past. There was strange passionate vibe floating around them. Tony felt himself slip into his fantasy state.

_He pictured himself leaning closer to close the space between Ziva and him. Tony saw in his mind her wanting eyes, her willing touch. The fantasy was so intense he could swear he felt the warmth of her lips on his lips. Her hot breath colliding with his as they slowly lost there minds in a defenseless act of love._

_ He grabbed a handful of her hair and held on tightly. Tony fantasized his legs were working and well. He picked Ziva up in his arms crushing his lips to hers. _

_They are in his apartment now. He knows the territory and takes Ziva along for a ride. Tony balances her against a wall while keeping his lips to hers. They never part willingly, but their need for air forces the separation. The passion is growing with every touch. Tony's sensed are intensified as are Ziva's._

_ Every kiss is followed by a moan. Every touch across their skin leaves a trail of goosebumps. Every movement is followed by growing passion that is almost overwhelming. The passion is so unbelievably powerful. They can not stop now even if they wanted to._

_ Their bodies are not physically capable of pulling away from each other. Another crushing kiss shared by the pair. Tony shivers as Ziva's hand trails down his spine. She stops at his lower back and trails her hand up again. They toss and turn on one another for a while, violently venting years of desire built upon patience and love. _

The light to buckle the seat belt on the seat dinged above Tony knocking him out of his trance. Ziva pulled her hand back and clipped her belt and Tony blinked a couple times before buckling his own seat beat. Tony turned to look out the window when he saw Ziva look in the other direction.

He loved the moments they shared, especially when his fantasies took over his mind.

**Okay, so there you have it. Kind of intense if you ask me and I don't know but I think this chapter might be a bit confusing for some reason. Well I did write it pretty late so sorry for any mistakes. (I wonder if this is what they think about every time they look at each other.) Haha!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tony's body was sore from sitting in one position for the past two hours.

He had fallen asleep with his head propped up against the window. He was awoken by the pilots' voice announcing they would be arriving in London in less than an hour. London was their only stop.

Once they hit London they would head to a different plane that would finally take them home. About and hour and ten minutes later they arrived with little complications. The weather was nice and Tony was very grateful for that fact. Fifteen minutes after they landed Tony, Gibbs and Ziva were on their way to their second flight.

Ziva abandoned her wheel chair somewhere close to the women's restrooms. The action made Tony smile. He felt comforted that Ziva was beginning to act the same way she use too. They arrived at the second terminal in plenty of time.

Tony was relieved when security let him go by without any through inspections. The trio decided to grab a quick bite to eat in the Burger King outlet. While in line, a little girl continuously stared at Tony which made him very uncomfortable. He was not accustomed to staring little children, but he understood she was curious about his leg braces.

Ziva could see Tony's expression fall, and she knew he was not feeling very well about himself.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder being careful not to be seen by Gibbs. After they ate they made their way onto the plane. Just like before Tony and Ziva were placed in the cabin while Gibbs was placed in the business class section.

Tony was helped into his seat, which caused him great embarrassment. Ordinarily, Tony would have complained about being helped but he took one look at his legs and decided it was best to accept it. They had a long flight ahead of them and Tony thought it would be best to fall asleep to help make the trip go by faster.

Ziva on the other hand decided to watch a movie on the seat in front of her; she slid her credit card and received a selection of movies. This caught Tony's attention and he lost his desire to sleep. He looked at the movies and decided the best was Spiderman 3 and shared his opinion.

"That one." He pointed to show his choice.

"You have your own." Ziva stated grumpily.

"That one." Tony raised his voice a little and added a hint of pouting.

Ziva resigned quickly. She was not in the mood to argue, especially with Tony and his movies. The movie began and Ziva popped in her headphones Tony was left to watch the movie in silence. Not that he needed the sound because he had the lines memorized. Tony did not make it to the end of the opening credits before he fell asleep.

Tony awoke again to the sound of the pilots' voice. The trio was only half an hour away from home. Tony wanted to be home at that moment more that anything else. He saw that Ziva had finished her movie and taken the liberty of using his shoulder as a pillow. She did awake until they arrived. Tony shook her and she became feverishly alert.

"Yes." She stated.

"We're here." Tony informed.

"Oh." She added simply.

Tony and Ziva retrieved their carry on bags and waited for the other passengers to exit before helping Tony onto his wheel chair, which only increased his already heightened embarrassment.

After picking up their luggage they met up with Abby and McGee who were anxiously waiting their arrival. After many hugs and welcome home greetings McGee offered Gibbs a ride home, and Abby agreed to take Tony and Ziva. Abby hurried through traffic and almost ran a red light but arrived at Tony's apartment in less than fifteen minutes.

"I know you wanted to get home so I did my best!" Abby's overly excited essence clashed with Tony's exhaustion.

"Thanks Abs." Abby gave him a wide smile.

"Ziva your next after I get-"Ziva cut her off.

"Abby I think I'll stay with Tony tonight." Ziva stated and Tony glanced at her.

"If its alright with you of course." Ziva spoke to Tony.

"Yeah, sure. I just thought you'd want to go home after so long." Ziva smiled.

"I am home. Now let me help you." Ziva collected Tony's wheel chair from Abby's trunk and brought it up close to the back door.

Tony had trouble sliding from seat to seat, but managed to accomplish his mission with some help from Ziva and Abby. Tony blushed and hung his head trying to hide it.

He failed.

Ziva saw the shade of pink by his cheeks but did not say a word.

"Thank you Abby."

"I'm not done yet. Here!" Abby handed Ziva a small box.

"It's a welcome home and I'm glad you aren't dead present. One for each." Ziva opened the box and it revealed to chocolate cupcakes.

Ziva showed Tony and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh boy." Tony spoke in a strange accent.

Abby and Ziva assumed it was from one of his movies.

"Alright well, I think we should go upstairs and get some sleep. It's been a long day." Tony began.

"Yes." Ziva agreed.

"Well I'm heading back to the office, we got a case so you two rest up you'll need it." Abby teased and hopped into her car.

Ziva and Tony shot her a goodbye smile. When she was out of sight the pair began their journey _upstairs_.

Tony's apartment complex did not have an elevator and the realization struck home. With all the embarrassment he received throughout the day, the lack of an elevator at his complex made that last string break.

"God! Why?" Tony yelled.

"What?" Ziva had yet to understand the reason for his anger.

"There's no elevator." Tony spat at her.

"Oh. Well that's alright. I'll take the luggage to your room then I'll come down for you." Tony laughed at her reasoning.

"Ziva please you are two times smaller than me. You won't make it." Ziva smiled and spoke.

"Haven't you ever heard the best things come in small sizes?" Tony looked at her with serious eyes.

"Yeah but you're still not gonna make. I'm telling you there's just no way-"Ziva cut Tony off by setting the cupcakes on the side walk and whisking Tony around to face the stair case.

"Ziva…" Tony said with worry in his voice.

"It's alright Tony. I wouldn't drop, even if I wanted to." She pushed him up each step in just a few minutes.  
>Tony had his eyes shut tight with every step she took. She laughed at his fear.<p>

"Do you have your key?" Ziva asked when they arrived.

Tony had to take a minute to make sure he was still alive.

"Yeah…but…how…" Ziva laughed and turned to retrieve the luggage downstairs.

"You open the door, and I'll be right up." She shouted as she took the stairs to the bottom floor.

"Crazy chick." Tony murmured.

"I heard that!" _My little hairy butt. _Ziva thought.

**Next chapter will be full of Tiva. **

**Agent T **


	14. Chapter 14

The long flight had taken a toll on Tony and Ziva. Once they had a good dinner of spaghetti and meatballs they decided to go to bed. Ziva was ready for bed in less than ten minutes, but Tony was having trouble. His apartment was not meant for a wheel chair and he kept running into things.

When he was finally ready for bed he wheeled himself to the side of his king size bed and huffed when he realized he would not be able to make it without help. Ziva knew this long before he did was standing at his side before he asked.

She moved in between the space in his legs and put her arms around his back. She mustered all the strength she could and moved him to the bed. It required a lot of energy from her part but she managed. Ziva slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed and turned off the lights.

Tony was still embarrassed but he tried his best to ignore the feeling. He felt uncomfortable from the medal rods along side of the leg braces that dug into his skin but he figured he had made Ziva work hard enough already. Tony believed that Ziva did not deserve to carry his weight and he did not want to give her any kind of stress.

Ziva felt very differently than Tony did. She wanted to help him in everyway she could and she took every task gladly. Tony sighed and tried to relax but his mission went unaccomplished. Ziva on the other hand fell asleep quickly.

She was exhausted from staying up throughout the entire flight. Tony eventually fell asleep as well which allowed his dream state to take over his mind.

_Her soft lips caressed his. She slowly moved from his lips to his jaw and down his neck. He sighed. Tony could not help himself. He placed his hands on Ziva's lower back and brushed every inch of her back. They were tumbling in his bed. Breathing harshly and enjoying every passionate moment._

_ The ecstasy enveloped their bodies in a comforting warm sensation that over time strengthened. They floated in a cloud using each others bodies as clothing. Every touch was intensified making the other shiver with excitement and anticipation for more warmth. They would push their bodies closer to together hoping they would somehow become one. She breathed and he jumped. _

_Every movement was followed by a corresponding movement shown by the other. Their breath came faster and faster until they lost themselves in such bliss they could longer hear the breaths. They could only feel sensations. His touch on her smooth neck and the goosebumps that littered her body as his fingers dominantly passed over every inch of her. _

_The gentility was almost torturous. _

_She moaned._

_ The sound made Tony exhale loudly. He crushed his lips to hers and held her there tightly. He would not allow her to leave his lips, not even for a breath or at least not until he allowed her a breath. She was so lost in desire she allowed him this level of dominance._

_ Tony legs were healthy and strong and he used them to propped himself up to have a clean view of her face. Ziva's face, which was full of desire. The desire was strong and called his name. He used every ounce of energy in his body to satisfy her needs and her wants. He kissed her violently. _

_The act was almost animalistic, but she was not complaining and Tony wondered if she refused him now if he would have the strength to stop. Tony threw the thought away. He did not want to think of losing especially in the moment he found himself in right now. _

Tony's dream suddenly changed as he pulled away from Ziva's lips. 

_Ziva sat in a wooden chair. Her arms strapped to the arm rests. He sat on the floor in his leg braces. Saleem stood behind her with a menacing grin on his face. Saleem walked in front of Ziva and gave her a hard punch, she left out a gasp of pain. Tony went to help her but he was immobilized by his leg braces. He could not move. Another punch and _

_Tony swore he felt the sting in his cheek. _

"_No!" He screamed but the action was useless._

_Saleem laughed and delivered another punch causing Ziva to shriek. Tony crawled towards her. He cut himself from the medal rods on his braces in the process. He ignored the sting. _

_As he crawled she moved further away and Saleem continued to laugh. Tony saw flashbacks of the kisses. He was tormented by her warmth and the chill radiating off the cement floor. _

_He continued to crawl leaving a trail of blood. Salem's laughter slowly became evanescent as Tony crawled and he continued to beat Ziva. _

"_Stop!" Tony yelled. _

_The action did nothing. Another flashback hit him like a wave. It slowly drowned him in his love for her. The flashback consisted of him kissing her body. _

_Every inch of her was accessible to him and he was losing her. He hated him. He hated his uselessness. _

"_Ziva!" _His dream changed once again.

_He was sitting in a dark room facing him self in a mirror. His reflection spoke to._

"_Look at yourself. Look at how pathetic you are. You can't even stand. You're worthless. She'll never love you. She can't love you. She'll go back to him. To Ray. She'll go back. She wouldn't love you like this you're pathetic now. Useless. You are just a useless thing. Ziva deserves more than you. You can't save anymore not even if you try. You can't protect her anymore. Nothing. She'll go back to him. She will." Tony shook his head from the left to the right. He did not even want to think of the possibility of Ziva going back to Ray.  
><em>

_"No, you're wrong." Tony spoke to his reflection. _

"_You are wrong! I love her that should be enough! That's always enough!" His reflection laughed.  
><em>

_"You are so pathetic you can't even deny it. You can't deny it! Ray could hold her in his arms, walk with her alongside the beach or maybe a stroll in the park, he could dance with her and lift her when she wants to fly. He can do it, but you can't. She'll go back."_

Tony's dream switched for the last time.

_Ziva sat in a corner of her cell in Somalia. Salem was gone and she was bloody from the earlier onslaught. Tony's legs were better in this vision and he walked to her. _

_He picked her up in his arms and spun her around. He swayed from left to right and hummed. She smiled as drops of blood streamed down her face._

"_I love you, Ziva." She smiled and did not say a word. _

_She placed a hand on his cheek as he danced with her in his arms. He created a slow tune to calm her terrified state. His voice was soft and sweet letting her relax._

_ He sat down cross legged with his back against one of the stone walls with Ziva still in his arms. She leaned her head higher and kissed him. He kissed her back. _

Tony awoke and found Ziva staring at him. He glanced at the clock and it was three thirty in the morning. He turned to look at her again. Tony noticed that she was looking at his legs. His glance followed hers. Tony understood when he was bleeding in his dream.

The medal rods on his leg braces had dug into his calves when he shifted to his side in his sleep.

"You could have asked me to help you." Tony looked at her saddened eyes.

"I didn't want to bother you." Ziva looked at him confused.

"Tony…" Ziva started.

"What?" Tony asked when she wouldn't continue.

"You caused me more bother by talking in your sleep." Tony became nervous.

He remembered his dream and wondered what he had spoken during the night. He hoped he had not spoken when he dream about Ziva and him together.

"You know you could have told me." Ziva spoke with a smile as she began to clean his wounds.

"What?" Tony asked anxiously waiting the answer.

"That you love me." Ziva laughed.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god, please kill me now! _Tony thought to himself. _I just want to bury myself right here and now. She's never gonna let me live this down. Oh god! And I thought things couldn't get any worse. Well, I guess I was wrong, again. _

Ziva's next actions surprised Tony. She leaned close enough to his face that he could feel her breath in his face.

"You could have told me." She repeated and leaned closer.

Tony was so shocked by her actions. He did not know how to react so he followed his instincts. He leaned closer himself. His mind was telling him to back away but he was to close now.

He thought of all the years he spent dreaming of this moment and now it was happening. Tony held his breath, closed his eyes, placed his hand on her cheek and kissed.

Ziva almost screamed in joy. She felt electricity explode throughout her whole body with no set destination. Finally, their lips had connected after so many years of waiting they had finally found the courage to abandon all rational thought and adapt desire.

Tony instinctively went to roll over on top her. When he did he felt his right leg move. His eyes shot open and he stopped the kiss.

"What?" Ziva asked after she caught her breath.

"My legs!" Tony screamed breathlessly.

"I can move my legs!" Tony screamed a full sentence when he had enough air.

He lifted his right leg just a bit, and then his left. The braces made the movement difficult, but he could move them and that was the important part.

Ziva gasped and Tony smiled and looked at her.

"You did it." Tony spoke to her and she wagged her head, no.

"Yes. You did." Tony repeated and grabbed her face in his hands.

"I love you." There was a long pause.

"I know." Ziva smiled.

**Alright so Tony can move his legs. We got Tiva love in the air and...NCIS season 9 starts Tuesday. I am so excited. It's like…5 4 3 2 1 the opening credits come on…(TOO MUCH EXCITEMENT CAN'T BREATH) keel over die…opening credits end, that would be the greatest tragedy. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Agent T **


	15. Chapter 15

**My deepest apologies to everyone for my lack of writing lately. I've had a very busy week. Enjoy! **

**Agent T**

Her breath came quickly as she kissed him once again. Ziva had just received the most wonderful news. Tony was capable of using his legs. Ziva stripped him of the medal braces on each leg and allowed him time to adjust before she crushed her lips to his. Tony was confused by all his emotions. He felt such elation he thought he would explode.

Tony was given the pleasure of having Ziva in his arms and the use of his legs. His dream had become reality and he was not sure how to react. He kissed Ziva and used his newly freed legs to prop himself up in a comfortable position.

Tony held Ziva's warm body in his arms and closed his eyes and allowed his passion to drive him. Although his passion was strong desire soon took over. He clawed at her shirt and threw it to the side of the bed with little disregard. Ziva attacked his sweatshirt removing it quickly with little trouble.

Her hands trailed his semi-muscular back. He allowed himself indulgence to the feel of her hands against his back and the smell of her neck and he planted kisses lower and lower. His mouth traveled to her shoulder and she shuddered. Tony stopped and trailed back to her lips.

Every inch of skin was touched, every breath was heard, and every desire was fulfilled. The love felt between the pair was torturously overwhelming. The greatness of the emotion was so intense it was almost deadly. They permitted their emotions to explode onto each other as they slowly drifted into a dream state.

Caressed by the heat of each others bodies they floated to a deep smoldering dream. Sweat drops blended, hot breath collided, eyes locked and skin entangled itself into an inescapable knot.

"Tony…" Ziva whispered his name in a moan.

He looked at her to give her a form of response.

Their eyes connected. For a moment the world froze, everything stopped. Nothing had importance but them and that one moment. There was no job, no case, no boss, no bills, no problems, nothing but heat and love, passion that became irresistible. Ziva lost her mind and any kind of train of thought. She danced through the beauty of his touch.

She kissed his arms, his chest, his neck, and ended at his lips. Ziva could not breathe or think and by the look in Tony's eyes she assumed he felt the same way. They had adapted a drowsy essence of being. Tony felt a jolt of passion flood through him and he pounced onto Ziva's lips, she begged for a breath but he held her in place tightly.

Ziva felt light head and broke away. She filled her small lungs with air and returned to the feverish kiss. Desire seeped into the situation again. Ziva tugged at Tony's pants and in a few seconds they were gone. Ziva slide quickly out of her silk shorts and tossed them to the floor.

Tony and Ziva were now only separated by thin fabric that could be removed in less than ten seconds. Ziva began to pull at her underwear, and Tony grabbed her hand. She stopped and placed her hand on his chest then wrapped her arm around his body.

He began to pull at her underwear and stopped halfway. Tony pulled away from Ziva's lips. She opened her eyes and looked at his. Tony was unsure.

"I can't." Tony spoke almost inaudibly.

Ziva twitched lightly in pain. Tony sat up and Ziva felt cold from the sudden lost of heat. _What are you doing? How could you be so stupid? Why are you doing this to her? Why?_ Tony mentally shunned himself for pulling away from her. Ziva caught her breath and sat up.

"Why?" She questioned him.

Tony honestly did not know and he told her how he truthfully felt.

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong." Ziva scrunched her face in confusion.

Tony watched her.

"I don't understand. You do not…I thought I was different to you. Ha, how could I be so blind?" Ziva stated.

She felt betrayed. Ziva believe Tony thought of her as a one night stand. She thought he loved her and she suddenly felt lied to. Tony thought of her words for a moment and realized her thoughts.

"No, Ziva you are different to me. I swear you are. You are not just another girl. You're so much more than that. That's why I stopped. I'm just wondering…Should we really be doing this?" Tony asked Ziva.

Tony was thinking of Gibbs, and of the possibilities this closeness could bring. The possibly that made him stop was danger.

He thought their closeness could bring danger and he knew he needed to pull away from her. To save her from future danger. Their job was risky and they risked their lives everyday.

Tony understood that fact very well and he knew he could not continue with Ziva without making sure she completely understood.

"Oh." Ziva felt embarrassed for doubting Tony's feelings.

"Yeah." Tony laughed a fake laugh and continued to watch her.

"Tony." Ziva sat on her knees and pulled Tony closer to her.

"Yeah." Tony said his voice grew shakily with the closeness of her body.

"It shouldn't matter. Let's take it by eye and see what happens." Ziva was aware of the danger but pay little attention to the consequences of her actions.

She wanted Tony and she believed she had waited long enough. Ziva had been so close to death and that experience taught her to live and love as much as she could while she had the opportunity to do so.

"Ear. Let's take it by ear and see what happens." Tony corrected her, his voice shaking more prominently this time.

"Whatever." Ziva whispered and pulled Tony into a kiss.

**AHHH! I bet you all freaked out when Tony pulled away. You probably thought he wasn't going to be able to be with Ziva because of EJ. Haha! I'm not that evil. Thanks to all my reviewers. **

**Agent T **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! I know it's been a while, sorry. Merry Christmas to all my readers/reviewers I really do appreciate all your support. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! **

"_A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for the that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy." –George Jean Nathan_

The love of a woman is sweet but strong. The touch of a woman is comforting and weakens men at the knees. The kiss of a woman kills with gentleness and allows a peaceful sleep. The embrace of a woman is warm and comforting, but the most difficult part to understand of a woman is her heart.

When you think you know her she surprises you and no matter how long you have known her you will never understand her heart unless she explains it to you. Tony held Ziva in his arms and they looked into each others eyes.

Tony thought to himself for a while. _Everyone thinks love is the best, but it really sucks. I always told myself to never fall in love and look at me now. I'm hopelessly in love with Ziva. I'm so weak around her it's ridiculous. I'm vulnerable and I hate it. I'm supposed to be the strong one, but why is she so much stronger than I am._ Ziva smiled and Tony burned with curiosity for the reason behind her small gesture.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony asked.

"You keep staring at me." Ziva was not accustomed to a person staring at her for so long.

"Oh, it's just…I like looking at you." Ziva laughed and Tony felt foolish.

Ziva did not laugh at Tony because she thought he was foolish but rather because she agreed with the liking. She would often indulge herself in long staring contests with Tony and became embarrassed when he caught her.

"It is wonderful…" Tony listened expecting Ziva to say more and when she did not he asked her to finish.

"What's wonderful?" Ziva smiled and took a minute to collect her thoughts.

"It is wonderful how everything works out in the end the way it should. It is funny now that I look back on all the times we spent together in the past waiting for this moment. I feel we should not have waited for so long." Ziva smiled again and tilted her head to look at Tony's eyes.

"If we hadn't waited for so long it wouldn't have been that meaningful. Don't you think?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I just wish that all those years we spent waiting… could have been spent like this." Ziva curled her arms around Tony's warm body and rested her head on his chest.

"Like what?" Tony asked feeling a bit dizzy by her essence.

"Wrapped in your arms, being by your side, holding you so close." Tony trembled as Ziva spoke.

"Are you cold?" Ziva asked.

"No." Tony answered in a daze.

"Then why are you shaking?" Tony did not even realize he was trembling until Ziva spoke.

He was so concentrated on her words that his body grew a mind of its own. Ziva reached down to the foot of the bed and for the few minutes of their split Tony felt he would die from the lack of her body heat. Ziva returned to his arms in a split second and covered him with the blanket. He laughed at her actions.

"Why are you laughing?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not cold." Tony smiled at her.

"But you were shaking." Ziva was confused.  
>"Because of you. You made me tremble with your words." Ziva did not understand but accepted his explanation.<p>

"Oh." Tony knew she did not understand.

He considered the possibility only men felt what he had just experienced a moment ago and then he wondered if he was the only person that felt that sudden electricity of excitement that releases itself throughout the body.

The emotion was love, in its most physical form but neither Ziva nor Tony understood the emotion. No one really understands love, it just happens. It had been forty minutes since Tony had awoken from his dream.

Forty minutes since he kissed the love of his life, regained use of his legs, and felt his heart beat truly for the first time. The couple had grown tired and decided to fall asleep safely in each others arms. Ziva kept her head on Tony's chest and Tony kept his arms wrapped around Ziva. The world seemed to be non-existent and every moment was precious.

Ziva fell asleep quickly but Tony had some trouble. He had adrenalin running through his veins and he had to wait a while before his body relaxed. Half an hour passed and Tony was able to fall asleep. To his discomfort he did not have dreams but nightmares instead. His reality seemed perfect but his mind became a dangerously dark place.

_Screams echoed throughout cement hallways. There were horizontal windows leaking sunlight which was sliced by medal bars. Tony ran through the many hallways searching for the screams. From the pitch he could discern the scream was emitted from a terrified woman. As he ran he listened to the scream and suddenly recognized the voice-Ziva._

Tony awoke inhaling as much air as his lungs could withhold. His body was drenched in his own sweat and he continued to breathe heavily until he noticed the empty space by his side. Tony flipped the switch to his nightstand lamp. Ziva was not in his bed anymore and there were figures standing in his room. He quickly noticed Ziva flailing her arms and legs trying to escape one of the figures strong hold.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted unwillingly proving his utmost concern for Ziva's well being. One of the figures came closer and he appeared to be holding a needle.

"Now, now Agent DiNozzo let's all remain calm. It appears to me you were having a slightly terrible dream." The figure spoke and revealed he had a British accent.

"You son of a bit-" Tony was cut off by a hard smack across the face from the figure.

"I never liked name calling Agent DiNozzo and this is no exception. You'll see Ms. David again, _only_ if you follow my directions." The figure, which Tony had understood was a British man cover from head to toe in black, came closer to Tony with the needle.

Tony went to stand and discovered why he had not done so earlier. He was pinned down by every limb by five other black figures.

"I'll come in contact with you at a later time, say you goodbyes Agent DiNozzo." Tony looked a Ziva's worried face.

"Nighty night Agent DiNozzo. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Tony struggled against the figures as he was injected in the neck with a sedative of some kind.

Tony fought with all his strength, but not even the strongest man could have defeated the chemical reaction the human body has to a sedative.

Tony's last memory was Ziva being dragged from his bedroom screaming and the screams followed Tony to his [now] inescapable dream state. 

_TONY! Tony! Tony…_

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. With school it's been hard to find time to update my stories. I'll try my best. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Merry Christmas (better late than never). Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Agent T **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, first of all thank you for all the beautiful reviews I received on the last chapter. I didn't know what I wanted to do with this story, but I was sitting in front of my computer for an hour thinking and thinking and thinking and nothing. Then I got a fantastical idea and now I know what I going to write. Get excited, it's going to be good! Thanks.**

**Agent T **

Tony awoke in his bed five hours later. His first thought was Ziva. At first he did not remember the British man who had taken her from his arms, but when he saw the empty place next to his bed he suddenly remembered.

He jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on, grabbed his gear and ran for the door.

Tony's legs felt strange as he ran and when he passed his wheel chair he understood the bizarre feeling of using his legs again.

He did not spend much time celebrating. It took less than half an hour for Tony to reach the naval base and less than five minutes to reach the bullpen. He had called Gibbs and McGee several times, but neither had answered his call.

"Rule number three, never be unreachable." Tony spoke to himself as he searched the bullpen for his team.

When Tony could not come in contact with any one on his team he became desperate. He was sweating from running up the stairs because the elevator was out of service. Tony caught he breath and began to scream.

"Help! Help!" He felt silly as people he knew stared at him.

"Ziva David…has been kidnapped…I need to know were Special Agent Gibbs and McGee are…please can anyone tell me?" Tony took many breathes as he begged.

"I think they are downstairs with Doctor Mallard-" A person shouted from the far left.

Tony did not turn to see who the speaker was.

"Thanks." Tony did not allow them to finish before he was at the next staircase on his way down.

He arrived at autopsy in less than two minutes and went through the doors without hesitation. Just like the person said, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky were gathered around a body.

They turned to face Tony when he burst through the door. Gibbs and McGee immediately began to worry when they observed the state in which Tony was in.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, thank god… Ziva's been-" McGee interrupted Tony as he tried desperately to inform them of Ziva.

"Tony you can walk. Were you lying this whole time…? I bet it was all a trick to make us do things for you am I right or am I right. Ha-ha!" McGee had spoken everyone's thoughts.

"Not now Mcmeany…" Tony lost his breath again and then Ducky began.

"Aw Anthony I knew it! It was only a matter of time." Ducky began and Tony sucked in huge gulps of air recovering from the long run downstairs.

"Can everyone just shut up for a minute?" Tony yelled and he felt he was a little harsh but Ziva was in danger and he did not wish to leave her.

Everyone looked at Tony as if he were an alien. Their eyes were wide, even Gibbs was a little stunned by Tony's actions.

"Ziva stayed at my place last night. She wanted to help me around because of my legs and all but last night she was taken." Tony tried to explain clearly but they did not understand.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I was asleep and then I woke up and I saw that Ziva wasn't at my side so I turned on the lamp but before I did I didn't notice there were five guys around me and when I flipped the switch to turn the light on they pinned me down so I couldn't help her.

She was held by someone in all black. There was this one man that talked to me and I'm sure that he was the leader. He was all covered in black I could tell from his accent that he was British maybe middle aged. He said that he would contact me to give directions and that if I ever wanted to see Ziva again I needed to follow his directions.

I would have followed him Gibbs, I really would have but he injected me in the neck with something pretty strong that knocked me out for about five hours. Gibbs I shouldn't of let her stay at my apartment. I'm sorry, I just…I want her back…I just…I just want her back that's all…please." Tony's voice grew shaky and all four men knew Tony and Ziva had something special because only love could break a man like Tony.

Tony was broken, he was shattered without Ziva. He could still hear her screams in the back of his head and he doubted that they would ever go away if they never found her. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sorry boss." Tony apologized because he knew Gibbs understood he had been with Ziva.

"I know. I know how powerful it is. You can't apologize for something you never had control over." Tony looked at Gibbs straight in the eye and his eyes became glassy. Tony knew Gibbs was speaking from his experience with love. Gibbs was thinking of Shannon.

Tony did not allow himself to break in front of them. He took two deep breaths and began brainstorming how to find Ziva. Before anyone of them could speak a word Tony's cell phone rang. Tony looked at the caller identification and it read, "UNKNOWN."

"It's him, I know it." Tony spoke before he answered the call.

He flipped open the cell phone as the others watched anxiously.

"Good morning sleeping beauty it's about time you woke up. Did you have pleasant dreams? Ha-ha. Agent DiNozzo you are a very lucky young man to have the honor of holding the heart of a very strong young lady." His British accent was thick and Tony listened intently to every word he spoke.

"Is she alright? If you hurt her I swear to-" Tony began but he was interrupted by the man.

"Now, now Agent DiNozzo let's remain calm. Ms. David will be returned safely to your care _only_ if you follow my directions." The man repeated to Tony what he had spoken of before in Tony's apartment.

"Which are?" Tony asked extremely bothered.

"Well, if you would stop asking so many questions I'll begin. Are you ready Agent DiNozzo?" The man asked, confidence seeping through his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tony accepted.

"Your first mission, I want you to deliver twenty five thousand dollars to a garbage can outside Sally Sunshine's Salon by three o'clock this afternoon. Unmarked, untagged… Agent DiNozzo you are a smart man well smart enough to know that I'm not bluffing.

Do not try to look for Ms. David. If I so much as think you are thinking about saving her, she will die. I have her hooked up to bomb and stuffed in a safe that will run out of oxygen in twelve hours. If you try to save before I say you are allowed to, the bomb explodes.

If you don't follow my rules, the bomb explodes. If you do not get want I want when I want it, the bomb explodes and your beautiful little angel turns to ash. You don't want her to die now Agent DiNozzo, do you? Tick tock Agent DiNozzo the clocks ticking…Ha-ha! Oh and one more thing, love your tie." The man hung up and Tony lost his senses.

He threw the phone at the wall sending shattered cell phone pieces to the ground. Tony began to scream he face turned red and he veins popped out of his neck. Palmer became worried and took three steps back. Ducky hung his head in sadness. McGee watched Tony as his hands convulsed in anger. Gibbs stood in silence staring at the wall behind Tony picturing how he would enjoy bringing this new monster down. When Tony composed himself he began to explain to the four men what he had just been told.

"It's just a game to him. I think he's watching us…all of us." McGee looked at Tony confused.

"Why do you say that?" McGee asked.

"Because he commented on my tie so I think he wants me to know that he's watching me, to intimidate me." Tony answered.

"I think someone should stay with Abby." McGee stated instinctively worried for her safety.

Gibbs agree with McGee and sent him to Abby's lab. Ducky and Palmer were safe together. Tony and Gibbs made their way to the director's office to find a way to obtain twenty five thousand dollars by three o'clock.

On the way up to the directors office Tony could not help but ask Gibbs a question.

"Hey boss…" Tony waited for a response.

"Yea…" Gibbs answered.

"We're gonna find her, we're gonna find Ziva, right?" Tony was worried for Ziva and he began to question their ability.

"Why, you got a hot date tonight?" It was Gibbs way of saying his hopes were high.

"No, not today." Tony laughed but it was a broken laugh.

He wished he could have said yes to Gibbs, and know that Ziva was his hot date that night. Tony wanted Ziva back, he just wanted her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, thank you once again for all your lovely comments. Now, let's change everything up a bit…its time to see Ziva's point of view. Thanks!**

Ziva was held tightly in a steel safe that was just big enough to fit her small body. She wiggled in evident agony.

The man who had thrown her into the safe was generous enough too throw in a flashlight so Ziva had some source of light. Once she had turned on the flashlight she regretted the action at once.

She noticed the thick inescapable steel she was trapped in and worse of all there was a jacket strapped around her chest, a bomb.

Ziva began to breathe heavily she had been trained by Mossad to stay calm in intense situation, but with her emotions streaming high because of her night with Tony she was finding composure to be exceedingly difficult to obtain.

"Come on Tony…come on." Ziva began to whisperer to herself.

She felt she would lose her mind from the tight space she found herself in. Her breathing came faster and she felt light headed.

Ziva thought to herself for a moment.

_What is the matter with you Ziva? You are acting so weak. This is unbelievable. You were trained to handle situations like this and now that your life is at risk you are going to panic. No! Ziva David does not panic, collect your self and fight._

Ziva continued to think to herself but her mind was not helping her discomfort. The jacket, which cradled the bomb, was digging into her chest making every breath a challenge.

She tried desperately to comfort herself but every movement intensified the pain.

Ziva felt claustrophobic and her mind started to race. Thoughts and memories flooded her mind and she found herself thinking of strange times. She remembered the time she was a little girl when Tali was a baby and Ari was a pleased person.

Eli had just arrived home from work and he was exhausted. Ziva wanted to play a game that she had learned that afternoon in school.

Eli became severely irritated by her noise to the point that he picked her up and threw her on the sofa. Ziva almost wet herself in fear.

She never bothered her father when he came home from work after that evening, even when Eli came home in a cheery mood. Ziva's mind shot back to focus and she observed her surroundings and was displeased by the fact that she was still trapped in the safe.

Her mind traveled again however this memory she welcomed. She was reminded of her time with Tony just before she was abducted.

Ziva remembered his touch, his smile, and the way his eyes seemed to melt to liquid when he smiled. His everlasting warmth made her body feel an icy tingle like adrenaline had just been released through her body. She was panic-stricken by his lack of company.

Ziva desired to hold him and for him to hold her. She felt it was a girly thought but at the moment she gave that notion light importance.

"Tony, where are you?" She knew it was silly to wish for him to rescue her like a night in shining armor however her fantasies ate at her warrior senses in the present situation.

Elsewhere, Tony was working diligently to acquire the money to keep Ziva alive and breathing. Luckily, the elevator had been fixed so work would be easier on the team. Tony stepped into the elevator and pressed the number corresponding to Abby's floor.

He wanted to see if McGee and Abby found any kind of location using the signal from his cell phone. Once he had stepped into the elevator and the doors closed the elevator stopped and the lights shut off.

"You have got to be kidding me. No, no, no not now not today c'mon!" Tony became impatient and started to hit all the buttons on the elevator panel but all his frustration melted away when his cell phone rang.

The caller identification read, "UNKNOWN."

Tony thought to himself.

_Again, really, he's calling me again. This guy really expects me to get what he wants when he keeps bugging me like this. _Tony flipped open his phone and waited for him to speak.

"Agent DiNozzo, I am very upset. I thought I told you not to look for Ms. David. You are not a very good rule follower Agent DiNozzo and you will pay. Your friends Agent McGee and Ms. Sciuto they will pay for your mistakes. I hope you will learn you lesson after this. It's such a same I have to eliminate such a beautiful woman like Ms. Sciuto, oh well…Agent DiNozzo" There was a long pause. Tony had lost his voice from the fear that consumed his ability to speak.

"No, please, wait don't hurt them, hurt me. I'm the one you want, right?" Tony begged him not to hurt McGee or Abby but it was useless.

"Oh, ho, ho, you foolish foolish man I will hurt you by hurting them. Think of it as killing to birds with…one bomb. Clocks ticking Agent DiNozzo I wouldn't want you to be late for the ball." This man knew Tony and he knew Tony's fascination with movies so he referenced Cinderella's ball to make Tony more uncomfortable. The man hung up without another word.

The elevator began once again and the light switched on. Tony made it the Abby's floor and screamed for them to run.

"ABBY! MCGEE! NO-" Flames burst out of Abby's lab doorway as the British man pushed the button for the bomb in Abby's lab to explode.

Tony was tossed like a rag doll in the powerful grip of the explosion. He was thrown against a wall so forcefully it left him in a daze. The lab had been burnt to crisp as well as part of the hallway in which Tony had been standing before the blast.

"Abby…McGee, ABBY! Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh god! Oh please! Oh please God! Oh please God no!" Tony began to bawl and although it went against his manly instincts he allowed himself to shed many tears for his beloved friends.

His phone rang and Tony knew it was "HIM". Tony did not want to pick up the phone.

He did not want to answer the murderer of his friends. Tony did not want to play along with this sick man's twisted game any longer, he wanted revenge. Though his mind told him not to, he answered the phone.

"Agent DiNozzo, you should feel honored. You have just witnessed some of my best work." The man sounded pleased.

Tony could barely speak from the pain but he forced the words out of him.

"You didn't have to kill'em. You didn't have to. I would have followed your rules. I would have done anything. You didn't have to kill'em." Tony's voice shacked violently and the tears dripped from his face.

"Oh but yes I did Agent DiNozzo. I needed to kill them to teach you a lesson. Now you know to follow my rules or the people you love will suffer the consequences. Hurry along Agent DiNozzo you do not want to keep me waiting. I still have your lovely Ms. David. Tick tock, ha-ha!" The man laughed and Tony became enraged by the man's lack of respect.

"You sick, twisted, bastard. This is a game to you. The lives of people I love are a game to you. I will find you and I will find Ziva and there is nothing I won't do to save her. I will kill you; I promise you that I will." Tony spat his words at the phone as his face became a deep shade of red.

"Then, let the best man win." The phone clicked signifying the call was disconnected the man had hung up the phone.

Gibbs had arrived at the scene and Tony was helped to his feet. His eyes were red and he was drowning so deeply in guilt that he could not even muster the strength to keep eye contact with Gibbs.

Gibbs ran into Abby's lab although security who had followed Gibbs to the scene advised him against it.

Abby and McGee were nowhere to be seen and if they had been in the explosion their bodies would have never been found, _only_ ash.

**I have to say that this is a pretty sad chapter. Reader-believe in miracles, there is always a possibility for the impossible. Stay tuned to find out about McAbby. **

**Agent T **


	19. Chapter 19

Ziva's body grew numb from the tight space and the flashlight was slowly dying as time passed on. It had been three hours since Ziva had been placed in the steel box and she was becoming desperate. She tried to cry out but the action was useless for her screams were muffled by the thick steel.

Ziva bit her lip trying frantically to find some relief. She felt and immense pain in her legs and the jolt of pain that riveted through her body was almost unbearable. Her body was not built for such conditions.

Ziva stopped keeping track of the time after four hours had passed and just when she thought she would lose all sense there was a sudden flash of light and she could feel herself being lifted from her cage. She felt her legs spread limply under her.

Someone had picked her up and had her wrapped in their arms. Ziva was blinded by the light and her heart was pounding in her chest. She tried to fight but her body was exhausted from hours of crawling away at the inside of the steel case that she had been held in.

Ziva was too disoriented to try and listen to the noise around her. She could not focus on one single thing. Everything had happened so quickly she was confused. Once her eyes adjusted and she saw that face that she had longed for, her toughness melted and she allowed herself to cry. She wept for the face she saw was Tony's.

_After the explosion, Tony was immobile so Gibbs had searched Abby's lab for any signing of Abby's or McGee's corpse. Both were not found in the lab and just as Gibbs stepped out of the lab Abby came scurrying around the corner with McGee on her six. Tony recalled as Abby reacted to her burnt lab._

"_Gibbs! Gibbs! Oh my god! Oh my god! That ass burnt my lab! He turned my babies intro French fries. You know it's funny that they call them French fries because they aren't actually French you know…" Tony and Gibbs were both filled with joy.  
><em>

_Gibbs even smiled one of his radiant smiles. Tony's eyes lit with joy at the relief of the knowledge that neither McGee nor Abby were any where near the explosion. Abby explained their whereabouts to both Tony and Gibbs.  
><em>

_"Well, McGee and I have been on this exercise diet thing and I hate it but we've been taking the stairs instead of the elevator for the past two weeks and it really doesn't seem to be doing anything for me but I think it has for Tim because I mean look at him he is so… I don't even know how to explain how hot he is…jeez-"_

"_Abs…" Gibbs knocked Abby out of her dreamlike trance. _

"_Oh right, anyway we were taking the stairs to tell you that we were able to track a location off the call that the bad guy that took Ziva placed. Here I have the address written here it's an abandon warehouse." Abby handed Tony the address which was written on a scrap piece of paper and showed it to Gibbs and McGee. _

_Tony, McGee, and Gibbs started off on their mission to save Ziva and as Gibbs followed Tony and McGee to the stairs he quickly turned around and placed a kiss on Abby cheek and whispered, "Good work Abs." _

_Abby smiled then turned to the security guards assessing her burnt lab and began to send out orders.  
><em>

_"Well don't just stand there somebody tell the director that Tim and I are still alive oh and tell Ducky and tell the director I'm going to need a new lab."_

Tony stood proudly with Ziva in his arms. He smiled cheerfully when he saw that she was safe and unharmed. He held her close and kissed the top of her forehead and McGee and Gibbs checked the premises for explosives.

"Hey there sweet cheeks. How ya doin'?" Tony asked as the joy he felt seeped through his words.

"How did you find me?" Ziva asked as she composed herself.

"Well, it's a long story, starts off with Abby and McGee being blown up and then not being blown up and then

Abby's lab being turned into French fries and French fries not actually being French then finding out that she and McGee are doing this weird diet exercise thing were they take the stairs and then they had an address to where you were because Abby did smart science things and found out somehow then giving that address to me Gibbs and McGee and wala or tada here I am and here you are outside that stupid box and in my arms." Ziva's forehead was scrunched in confusion the entire explanation but Tony only responded to her confusion with a smile.

"It's alright Ziva I'll explain it all later." Ziva smiled back and accepted his answer.

"Let's go home." Ziva stated relieved she had been found.

They all made it safely to the bullpen but the war was not over. The crazed kidnapper that took Ziva was still on the loose and Tony was not going to let this psychopath go without a fight. Just as Tony began to sit down at his desk he phone rang. The caller ID read unknown.

"Boss! McGee!" They both knew that Tony was receiving a call from HIM. McGee sat at his desk and began to prepare himself to trace the call. Once McGee gave Tony a head nod signifying he was ready Tony accepted the call.

Ziva had walked to his side and entangled her hand in his. She felt fear which was not like her but being tapped in a steel box for hours made her agitated and nervous causing her to be on high alert. Tony answered the call and was disgruntled to hear the man's voice.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo." Tony did not answer although with anyone else he would have.

"You know I do not like how you disobey my orders. I do on the other hand find some amusement in how you believe you have won. Isn't that right Agent DiNozzo? Don't you think you have won?" Again Tony stayed silent.

"You believe with your success at retrieving Ms. David you have won, am I not correct?" Tony did not answer he only continued to listen, this aggravated the man.

"ANSWER ME!" The man shouted trying to intimidate Tony but that was a ineffective act seeing as Tony was strong and angry.

"You know you really shown shout like that it's not good for your vocal cords." Tony joked with the man trying to further provoke him then Tony became serious and began to threaten the man.

"Listen,I'm done with your games. I'm done playing. It's my move now. Get ready." The man hung up just as McGee got the location.

"Yes!" McGee shouted triumphantly.

"I got it boss!" McGee stated proudly.

"Good work McGee." Gibbs stated barely audible to Tony and Ziva across the bullpen.

McGee gave Gibbs the address and he started toward the elevator and when Tony went to follow Gibbs and McGee Gibbs stopped him.

"You take her home; I do not need to see you two anymore today. Go home get some sleep." Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva sternly.

"But boss." Tony tried to argue but Gibbs glared at him warning him to follow his orders. Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs and McGee stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Tony turned around and faced Ziva who had released her grip on his hand and was now standing by her desk.

He walked over to her and stared at her for a few moments before asking if she was ready to leave.

"Yes, but…" She hesitated.

"Yeah…" Tony pushed her to continue.

"Could I stay with you?" She looked at the floor a bit ashamed of her question.

"Yeah, course Ziva." Tony grabbed his gear and then reached for Ziva's he motioned for her to walk and she began to make her way to the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped in. As the doors closed Ziva treated herself by shooting Tony a glance.

To break the silence Ziva began to speak.

"Tony…" Ziva paused.

"Yep?" Tony again pushed her to continue.

Ziva looked into his beautiful emerald eyes and held his stare for a few moments.

"Thank you." She stated simply then dropped her eyes to the floor.

Tony could not help himself. He leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her right cheek. Her head turned and Tony saw her eyes which appeared to look like melted chocolate. Without another word or hesitation she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Tony dropped their gear and pushed her into the elevator wall as he hit the emergency button. He crushed his lips against hers', trailed his hand up her thigh to her waist, then her shoulders all the way to her neck. Only when they needed air did they break apart.

They hungrily continued to kiss each other allowing every emotion to soak through their body and into the other. They both lost themselves in love in its most physical form.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is really important. I hope you like it. I will be putting up one more chapter after this. It will be the final chapter for this story. Prepare yourself for some major TIVA! Enjoy. **

**Agent T **

After a brief physical encounter in the elevator Tony and Ziva were finally able to reach the garage of the NCIS building with a lesser degree of tension. Tony drove while Ziva sat patiently in the passenger seat. She looked out the window and watched as the lights of the town flew by.

Tony would glance every now and then to toward Ziva to make sure she was still there. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he finally had Ziva out of that psychopaths reach. Tony did not want to think of the man with the British accent but he could not help but wonder if Gibbs and McGee had been able to find him.

Whilst Tony and Ziva drove to Tony's apartment, Gibbs and McGee had taken the GPS instructions to a small town house about an hour and a half away from NCIS headquarters. Gibbs and McGee did not waste anytime. They both dashed from the car leaving the car doors open.

Gibbs ran toward the front door while he pointed to the back yard instructing McGee to cover the back to make escape impossible. Gibbs gave McGee thirty seconds to make it to the backyard before he kicked open the front door after checking to see if it was unlock, it wasn't.

Gibbs rushed into the dark house. He flipped the light switch but the lights did not turn. McGee came in when he heard Gibbs knock open the door. They both ran through the house checking every corner.

"Clear!" McGee shouted from the back.

"Clear!" Gibbs replied from the front.

Just as the two were going to put their weapons away a dark figure came rushing out from a closet which McGee had missed due to the thick darkness.

Though they had their flashlights it was still difficult to see due to the fact that the area the small town house was located in did not have any street lights outside and there was no moonlight.

McGee pushed the dark figure off of him as Gibbs came behind the dark figured man grabbed him by the back of his collared shirt and slammed him against a wall. The dark figured man's face was revealed.

"Trent Kort." McGee stated astonished.

"But DiNozzo said the man had a British accent not Australian." McGee stated in a matter of fact tone.  
>Trent Kort took McGee's statement as an opportunity to speak.<p>

"DiNozzo's an idiot he probably couldn't tell Russian from Canadian." Kort spat the words though Gibbs tightened his grip around his collar and dug his knuckles into Kort's collarbone when he insulted Tony.

"Or he was just too worried to notice." Gibbs retorted.

"How do you confuse British and Australian Gibbs?" Trent asked a rhetorical question.

Gibbs had enough with the argument over accents; he wanted to know Kort's motivation for kidnapping Ziva and harassing DiNozzo.

"Why do it?" Gibbs asked his voice taking a violent tone.

Trent looked McGee in the eyes then at Gibbs before answering.

"Let's just say I owed someone a favor that has taken me a long time to fulfill." Kort kept a strong eye contact with Gibbs.

"Who?" Gibbs pushed on further.

When Trent didn't answer Gibbs forced his knuckles deeper into Trent's flesh causing him to squirm.

"_Because!_" Trent began.

"Because I had a deal with Eli David." McGee's jaw dropped Gibbs eyes widen just a bit but not enough to be noticed.

"What deal?" Gibbs managed to ask.

Trent struggled against Gibbs hold but continued explaining.

"Eli hated Tony and for that matter he hated Ziva. Why do you think he left her in Somalia Gibbs? Do you really think that he sent her there to find a terrorist or a terrorist cell? NO! You were all fooled, even you Gibbs." Kort paused and Gibbs and McGee listened intently confused by what Trent Kort was saying.

"I had a mission. I was working for an international drug dealer by the name of Gaston Reviair who was being followed by the CIA. Hence, my association with Reviair. Well, it turns out that Gaston had history with Eli David. Gaston ordered me to kill Eli and steal his bank account numbers. In order to gain this man's trust I needed to do as I was told.

I accepted and travel to Israel, but before I could put a bullet through Eli David's head I was spotted by Hadar one of Eli's men. This was of course before Hadar was killed. I was taken to Eli David's office where I was offered a deal. If I killed DiNozzo then I would be given freedom I would be offered protection and a place to stay. My life depended on it so I accepted the deal.

When I heard that Eli David died I thought I was free from the deal but it appears that Eli had many acquaintances that owed him favors. One of them has been ordered to kill me if I don't finish the job. Even after death that evil bastard finds ways to haunt the living. What I didn't realize was that I had been replaced in the CIA operation with Ray Cruz.

He was the one who killed Eli and probably finished the operation while I spent my time serving Eli David by planning the perfect moment to strike and kill DiNozzo but look at how well I've done." Kort looked at Gibbs hands which were still tightly fastened into his shirt collar.

"I've come here to finish a job and I'm going to." Kort stated and Gibbs was still confused.

"Why did he want DiNozzo dead?" Gibbs eyes were icy and fierce.

"Because DiNozzo loves Ziva, protects her, and even makes her happy. Eli wanted Ziva to be miserable. He wanted her dead from the beginning. Ever since she killed Ari he has wanted her dead."

"But why?" McGee interjected surprised by the lack of love demonstrated by Eli.

"I don't bloody well know but I assume it's because Ziva shot Ari or maybe it's because she's a woman or maybe it's because she was the one that was supposed to be blown up in the store her sister Tali was killed in and he blamed her for Tali's death.

Eli David wanted Ziva dead. He sent Rivkin to make her fall in love with him and when Rivkin was killed Eli made his move to make Ziva stay in Israel and offered her to finish Rivkin's assignment or at least that's what he told Ziva.

The truth was Eli David paid Saleem to kill Ziva but to torture her before hand because Eli hated her that much. The man was sick. He failed. Ray Cruz killed Eli David for CIA purposes. The bomb set in Israel was set by me. I tried to blow them up to end it. Ray had taken MY PLACE, MY JOB I wanted him dead. I figured. Kill three birds with one bomb." Gibbs could not believe what he was hearing.

McGee himself couldn't believe the twist in the story. Just as Kort finished his explanation Gibbs loosened his grip on Kort's collar just a bit and Trent took advantage and kicked Gibbs in the stomach making him fall back just a bit. Kort lifted a gun but before he could fire McGee had pulled his weapon and shot Kort directly in the chest three times. Kort looked a McGee and spoke his last words.

"Well…well I didn't think you had it in you." Kort dropped to the ground unconscious.  
>McGee checked for a pulse but Trent Kort was dead. McGee watched as his blood oozed onto the floor. McGee looked up at his boss and asked him a question.<p>

"Do you think Eli really hated Ziva that much? Do you really think-" McGee's words died in his mouth and when he didn't finish Gibbs decided to answer.

"I think Ziva didn't know what love really was until she met us." The simple sentence answered McGee's question.

Trent Kort had spoken the truth and because of it Trent Kort knew that it was better to die here then continue to be forced by Eli David's men to do his dirty work.

Trent Kort in a way had died to save Tony and in doing so he received freedom.

The job was done.

Tony was safe.

Ziva was safe.

And Eli David was truly _dead_.

**WOW! Trent Kort was behind it the entire time. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. You'll probably have to reread the beginning of the story to really understand it because it ties together. Sorry for that but anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to my reviewers. **


	21. Chapter 21

**It has been exactly one whole year since I published this story and in honor its one year anniversary I would like to finish this story once and for all. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I apologize for the long waiting periods I have put you through but I do appreciate your tolerance. So without further a due the final chapter to NCIS's Tony vs. CIA's Ray. Enjoy.**

**Agent T **

McGee reached for his phone to call an ambulance for Trent Kort's body but Gibbs grabbed his wrist before he could start to dial.

"Boss?" McGee questioned Gibbs's reaction.

Gibbs had heard perfectly well the explanation of events provided by Trent Kort and he was unwilling to share the vicious truth with Ziva. Though Eli David was a cruel and heartless man Gibbs was aware of the fact that Eli was indeed Ziva's father.

Gibbs knew that if Ziva were ever to discover the truth behind her father she would loath him and would feel awful. Gibbs did not want to cause anymore unnecessary pain and for that reason he held McGee's wrist.

Gibbs was going to burn the house down with Trent Kort inside and wanted McGee to have no part in the event, so he instructed McGee to leave with the car and to drive to a gas station they had passed ten miles down the road.

"What are you gonna do?" McGee asked confused by his bosses' response.

"You don't want to know." Gibbs stated simply and waited until McGee had left unwillingly.

Gibbs found liquor in the kitchen and rubbing alcohol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom of the small town house. He scanned the garage and found a gasoline can and some turpentine.

He spread the liquids throughout the entire house. Once he was prepared to ignite he made his way over to Kort's body to make it look like McGee had shot Kort and before Kort was completely dead he set fire to the house.

Gibbs set the lighter in Kort's hand after he watched a blaze come to life. Gibbs ran out the front door and unto the street and began to walk down the road toward the gas station McGee was at waiting for him. Gibbs walked only a few steps before he heard the deafening explosion behind him.

He didn't look back until he had reached the gas station where he saw McGee standing outside the blue charger looking at him in shock. The gas station was closed and they were free to talk.

"Boss! What happened? What about Kort?" McGee asked concerned.

"Who?" Gibbs asked trying to play "stupid".

"Trent Kort?" McGee asked again using hand gestures to emphasis his apprehension.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gibbs stated and McGee immediately understood to not ask anymore questions.

"Let's drive up there and see if we can find this guy." Gibbs continued as he made his way to the driver's seat.  
>McGee quickly maneuvered himself into the passenger seat.<p>

McGee understood that Gibbs was trying to cover something up but he wasn't quite sure what it was. They arrived at the house once again to find it completely burnt to the ground.

"I guess we were too late. Let's call it in." Gibbs stated and McGee looked at him with wide eyes.

McGee although shocked at Gibbs actions could not help but feel loved; working with a boss that would risk his entire career by burning a house down to prevent them pain was something McGee found to be very noble.

McGee understood and trusted his bosses actions were the best for this particular situation although they probably were not correct.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva had already arrived at Tony's apartment and had made themselves a pot of tea. Ziva drank the sweet warm drink happily but Tony didn't have a cup. He was never fond of tea. Instead he grabbed a canned soda from the refrigerator and sat next to Ziva on Tony's sofa. They both drank their drinks in silence until Tony's cell phone broke the silence. Tony didn't check the caller ID before he answered.

"DiNozzo." Tony spoke and awaited a response.

"We got him." Gibbs husky voice came over the phone and Tony straightened his back instinctively. Ziva watched him anxiously.

"Who was he?" Tony asked wondering who the mad man had been.

"Kort. He was gonna shoot at us. McGee took the shot but Kort had drenched the whole house in flammable liquids. He pulled out a lighter and the house was gone. He burnt down the house with himself inside. He died. Duck just confirmed it was him." Tony took in a breath. He had mixed emotions on the information he just received, but he continued to focus on asking questions.

"Did you get to talk to him at all why he was after Ziva?" Tony began asking questions.

"No we didn't talk to him. When we saw the house burning, we called Duck brought the body to autopsy. Duck pulled dental records and it was Trent Kort. That's all we know." Tony was a bit unsatisfied to not have answers but he was glad that Ziva was safe and the chase was over.

He didn't push anymore questions. Tony ended the call with Gibbs and informed Ziva of Trent Kort and she was relieved although confused as to why Trent Kort would be after them. She didn't press on any questions. Ziva was exhausted from her struggle in the steal box and she honestly did not care much for work at the moment.

She rose from the sofa and placed her empty tea cup in the sink while Tony threw away his empty can of soda in the garbage can under the sink. Once the items were in there destined location Ziva turned to look Tony in the eyes and he returned her gaze.

"Tony." She began but stopped.

"Ziva." Tony stated her name waiting for her to continue.

Ziva did not speak but rather threw her arms around Tony and embraced him in a strong hug. At first Tony did not respond due to the shock of her movements but once he composed enough thought process he returned the hug by wrapping his strong arms around her small frame.

Ziva pulled away already missing the heat of his chest against her cheek. She tilted her head up to look him in his beautiful emerald eyes once again. Tony could not help himself. He brought his hand to her check to caress the soft skin.

She involuntarily shivered and the action was enough to motivate Tony to lean down just a bit so there lips were inches away from each other. He moved in closer and began to close his eyes. Ziva leaned in as well and felt his hot breath collide with hers. Their lips met each others and the kiss was soft and perfect. Both hesitated with the action expecting the other to pull away but they slowing became comfortable as the kiss deepened.

Ziva was only aware of his soft but firm lips expertly kissing hers. Only when they were in need of air did they part but even then they did not stop touching on another. Ziva could not control herself. She breathed then crushed her lips to Tony and he responded quickly.

She placed her hand on his cheek just as his hand rested on hers. There tongues met and Ziva tangled her hand in Tony's hair as he grabbed a chuck of her beautiful brown locks. Tony pushed her into the counter and she wrapped a leg around his hip.

Tony then grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his hips. He walked her to the bedroom and fell on the bed with him being onto. Any other time Ziva would have complained but she wanted Tony to be on top this time.

She wanted him to be in control and for the first time she didn't want to be strong. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pulled him down to her when he broke apart for air. She began to work on the buttons of his shirt successfully doing away with his tie and jacket.

Ziva was having a bit of trouble with the buttons due to her trembling hands. She felt silly for being so deeply emotional with Tony but he always seemed to send jolt of electricity through her body. There kisses were fiercely, passionate, full of love and years of tension, and silent desire.

There night ended as Tony and Ziva melted into each others embrace both finally feeling whole. The words, "I love you" were unnecessary to them as they lay together in bed Ziva's head resting calmly on Tony's chest.

The words were in the air and in their hearts but Tony still felt he needed confirmation to make sure it wasn't just a dream he would wake from in the morning.

"Ziva." Tony called her attention.

"Hmm." She responded.

"I love you." He whispered as he could not manage a higher volume.

She tilted her head to look into his eyes and he could see a smile on her face and a radiant glow in her eyes.

"And I love you." Tony smiled as she had finally said the words he desired so badly to hear.

They kept each others gaze for a while longer before they were both defeated by the sweetness of deep sleep.

The end.

**Well, there you have it. I hope it was worth it. Thank you again to all my loyal readers. I wish you all happiness, peace and love. **

**This is Agent T signing off. **


End file.
